Pathogen
by NewYear's Tragedy
Summary: Eventually, the world will start over new.. Sequel of INFECTION.
1. Second Chance

**Pathogen**

**Summary: Eventually, the world will start over new.. Sequel of INFECTION.**

**AN: INFECTION is posted on Love Is Only A Word's channel. INFECTION is my original story that was given to my editor. I have had this story for awhile just never got around to posting it. Did anyone guess the hidden meaning in the quote at the end of INFECTION? If not, it was hinting a sequel, so here is the first chapter. I would like to thank my editor, Love Is Only A Word. Please review any questions or concerns with the story. (Grammatical or plot line.) And I will get back to you. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pathogen<br>**  
><em>"Eventually the world will start over new, but I can't imagine a world without you."<br>_

A void. It was like a void. There was nothing. Absolutely, nothing. Like you were floating or suspended in air. I was calm. I was at peace. Something broke through my void. It disrupted everything. A man was standing in the middle of all this darkness. His eyes were closed, with a small smile playing along his lips. His black hair was resting over his face. This man seemed so familiar.

The smell of chemicals was the first thing I smelled. My body was lifeless as I as remember it. But yet there was something off. There was a slight pain in my head, but even more so in my heart. Thoughts swirled around my head, a jumbled mess. I couldn't remember who I was, or for that fact, where I was. It was like a barrier I could almost touch but not quite get there. A barrier that separated me from pushing though the fog that hung over my mind. Wherever I was, all I smelt was clean, sterile almost. I don't know how I remembered that smell. It seemed odd and I was so confused.  
>My hearing was the second thing to come back to me. I almost wish it didn't.<p>

"Hold the IV over his head!" A man yelled somewhere around me.

"We're getting a pulse!" Another shouted.

"Patient's name is Hyuuga Neji." The first voice said. "Does he have a history of this?"

Voices. They were everywhere, shouting commands and other soft, worried ones. The barrier was close now, I was touching it. Still, I had not crossed over. It was so close, why didn't it disappear?

I was moving. _But how?_Warm breath washed across my face. I inhaled the familiar scent. Another jumbled memory. I couldn't place what it was.

"Neji? Neji? Can you hear me?" A beautiful voice asked.

"Ma'am he is still knocked out. I don't think he can hear you." An older voice remarked.

"Here is an empty room. You stabilize him. I have to go. We are having Code Blues all over the place." A man called out.

Where was I? Who were these people?

"I know he can." The voice said to the other man. "Neji, can you hear me? It's Tenten." The voice said again sweetly.

"Tenten..." I groaned, subconsciously.

Like a switch, that one word made the fog around me shatter into a million pieces. Bit of memories flooded my mind. It was very hard to sort though.

Tenten she's here with me? Yes we're together in heaven. But why was there so much pain? It shouldn't be like this. I shouldn't feel pain.

"The patient seems to mumbling to himself. Sir, can you hear me?" The older voice asked.

"Ma'am can you step aside." Another remarked.

"My name is Tenten and no I won't." The beautiful voice said, angrily. "Neji it's going to be ok, the doctors say you'll be fine."

_Tenten. Doctors? Tenten... Tenten? TENTEN? How is this possible? I'm dead. I killed her. I killed them all! All dead. _My head seemed to split open as the memories consumed me, burning everything in their wake, once again torturing my soul. I opened my mouth to scream in agony, but no sound came out. In the distance I could faintly hear a machine beeping out of control, but I paid it no mind.

"Calm him down. We don't want him going into Cardiac Arrest." A voice commanded.

"Neji, you're at the hospital. You fainted at school." The older voice continued.

This is not possible. This is not possible. She's dead. They are all dead. I'm a murder! The infection.. I'm immune. Memories if the helicopter crash exploded into my mind. Another memory of me leaving my best friend for dead. _No. No. NO! _This can't be happening. There has to be an explanation. _What is going on? Tenten I killed Tenten!  
><em>  
>"Tenten.." My hand searched blindly for hers through the air.<p>

The fog was gone. Almost like it was never there in the first place. The darkness was just from my eyelids being closed. I had to see. I had to know. Open your eyes, I told myself. Open them, NOW.

I forced them open to see a bright light. Shaking my head, my vision cleared. White walls, white everything. I turned to my right to see a person standing beside me. And to my horror and utter delight I saw Tenten staring back at me, her brows furrowed together in worry. My body acted on its own. I bolted out of the bed and wrapped my arms around her. Not caring if it pulled my IV out.

"Uh... Neji." She said awkwardly.

What's wrong? Why isn't she responding to me?

"Tenten you're alive but how?" I asked stupidly.

"Umm what?" She asked.

"How did you survive? I-" She cut me off.

"Neji you hit your head pretty bad at school. You might have some amnesia." She told me feeling my head.

The doctor beside her nodded and strolled out of the room to finish his paperwork. The others murmured a 'be right back' and went to help other nurses. There were a lot of people. Why was it so crowded?

"Tenten, what day is it?" I asked slowly, not releasing her.

"October Twenty-first." She replied. "Is something wrong?" She asked pulling out of my grip as my arms dropped down to my sides.

"..."

October...21... No, that can't be right, that was the day of the...

"School is over and.." She sighed and said slowly. "And... I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Kiba is planning to throw a party at your house tonight." She said looking up at me.

And that's when I heard the monitor flat line.

I fell backwards onto my hospital bed. Catching myself, I stared at no one particular. My mind raced. And I started to hyperventilate. _Proof._ Neji, I told myself, you need proof. I yanked my shirt up exposing my abdomen. No bruises. No scars. I poked my right shoulder. Where the bullet hole should of been, I felt soft flesh. I then checked my forearm. No stab wound. Nothing. I couldn't have been imaging that. Could I? Just then a deep pain throbbed from down in my heart. No. This is too real. October 21. The day of the infection. The day we ran and never looked back. _What is going on?_Could it be that I was given a second chance? Or was it all a dream from the beginning. Why was I the only one who remembered this experience? Whatever is happening it brought me back to the time right before the party.

My eyes shot up to look at the clock. Almost seven P.M. Seven hours from now the world will become living hell. How is this possible? A voice broke me from my train of thought.

"Neji, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have told you that. I know how much this pisses you off." She rambled, her hand reaching out for mine. "I'm so stupid. I shouldn't had said anything."

"No it's not that." I told her. Pushing myself from the bed, I turned to her. "We have to leave, NOW."

"What? Why?" She asked, confused.

I began to rip the IV out of my arm. The monitor flatlined once it disconnected with my flesh.

"Neji!" She yelled, shocked.

"Hurry. We have to get my house." I continued.

"Your health is more important than your house, Neji." She scolded.

Grabbing her by the arm, I forced her out of the room. We pushed past nurses and patients. No one noticed us. They had their hands full. The hospital was crowed. EMTs were everywhere. _What was going on?_

The elevators were full. People were lined up waiting. I diverted our course for the stairs. Tenten walked behind me, unwillingly. So she made me start forcing myself to drag her down a flight of stairs. The stairs were crowed too. I had to push past people to get through. _What the hell was going on?_

"Neji what are you doing? Where are we going? Neji-" She started.

I forced her around onto the wall. Her back slammed into the wall, but she seemed not to notice it. My right hand remained holding her arm, while my left arm was holding myself up against the wall. The people around me disappeared as I focused on her and only her. My eyes bore into hers before I spoke.

"Less than ten minutes ago, Tenten, I thought I was dead. I could remember every damn detail of my death. I was shot in the arm, a knife into my forearm, and finally a bullet to my head." I told her.

I waited watching her reaction. Shock to disbelief to understanding and finally to her poker face.

"It must have been a dream, Neji. You did look like you were in pain while you were unconscious." She replied.

A chuckled, kinda crazily and said in a hush, rough whisper, "Yes I was in pain. But none of that pain can compare to me losing you."

Her eyes widened at my statement.

"I don't know if it was a dream or if fate is giving me a second chance, Tenten. All I know is the world is going to go to shit in a matter of hours. I saw it all happen. And you say Kiba is throwing a party at my house? Well that's how it all began in my dream or whatever I saw." I pulled myself back as I realized we were slowly leaning into each other.

Grabbing her arm, I continued to pull her out if the hospital.

"Hey you can't leave!" A doctor shouted from somewhere. He was soon silenced when an ambulance pulled up.

The EMTs yanked the back doors of the ambulance open and grab ahold of a stretcher. A man was pulled out moaning in pain. Purplish, black veins came from his neck. My eyes widened. And jolt of fear- no adrenaline ran down my back and into my very soul. It was then I knew that what I saw was not a dream. A vision, maybe. It was real. And it was going to happen whether I liked it or not.

I hurried us out the door then stopped.

"How did we get here?" I asked.

"Huh?" Tenten replied confused.

Sighing, I turned her, "Where is your car?"

"Oh! I'm parked over there." She said pointing to her yellow Corvette.

I nodded and pulled her as fast as possible to the car. I stopped her from going to the Driver's side.

"Please just let me drive." I told her.

"It's my car." She said, pouting.

"Just... Uh. If you were in my shoes, you'd understand." I told, opening the passenger door for her.

"Fine." She submitted and tossed me the keys as I closed the door behind her.

Sprinting around to the other side, I jumped into the Driver's seat. Turning the key into the ignition, I peeled out of the parking lot and onto the highway. My hands were firmly clenched on the steering wheel. The lights of cars drove past me as my thoughts took control of me.

What could I possibly do different to save everyone? Everything happens for a reason, right? Just get to the house. We'll leave before the city goes under. But will they believe me? I have no proof, just the images in my head.

"Neji, do you have to drive so fast? Tell me whats going on, please. Maybe I can help." Tenten said to me.

Taking me eyes off the road, I turned to look at her.

"Alright. In my vision/dream or whatever I had, there was this infection, like a pathogen. We left school and headed to my house where Kiba was throwing a party. To make a long story short, the city had a blackout. We thought nothing of it until a car crashed outside my house. We realized something was wrong so we got into my Hummer and Naruto's car and got the hell out of here. We split up." I took a breath before continuing but Tenten stopped me.

"We split up?" She asked.

"Yea, Kankuro and Sasuke left to head back to the city, while the rest of us: Sakura, me, You, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, and Naruto, continued on to Shikamaru's lake house." I sighed remembering the details. "We encountered these 'things'. They were not human. It was a mutated virus that spread from person to person by blood. Pretty much like a bite from an infected person will finish you. We all died off one by one." I said the last part through my teeth. "Near the end it was only us Tenten, you were infected. I was however immune."

"Immune?" She asked.

"Yes, my body could live with the virus and not be infected. But I couldn't save you. Your blood type was different from mine." I told her.

"What did you do?" She asked me.

"I rather not say." I said biting my lip. "It was the lowest point of my life."

We rode in silence for a minute until she spoke again.

"You believe your vision is going to happen again?" She said, fear hidden under her voice.

"I don't believe. I know. I have never felt something so real in my life. In fact, I still think I'm dead and must be in hell." I smiled slightly and looked back at the road. "But if this was hell you wouldn't be here. So it must be real."

"Neji... You seem different." She told me. "More, more... Ah I don't know the word for it."

"Compassionate?" I offered.

"Yea, I guess." She told me, but I could tell she was in deep thought about something.

I took a left into my neighborhood. My body was still ridged. One thing about death, there is no more stress. I sighed.

"Neji?"

"Yes?"

"Did something happen between us in your vision?" She asked.

Ah.. So that's what she has been hiding. My lips pulled back into a thin line as we rounded a corner. I was not going to answer that question.

"To prove I'm not crazy, I tell you where everyone is. Shikamaru will be sleeping and Temari yelling at him. Kankuro is harassing some girls we have never met. Hinata and Naruto will be on my roof. And Kiba will be inside causing the most damage." I told her as we rounded another corner, my house coming into view. As in some creepy ass movie, I was exactly right. Tenten looked at me surprised. I smirked at her and pulled into the driveway.

"Now let's get everyone out before it's too late." I told her, turning ignition off.

"Kiba!" I yelled entering the house.

I found him on the couch counting his money while on the phone. I yanked the phone out of his hand and pressed the phone to me ear.

"Sorry ladies, we won't be needing your services tonight." I said and hung up.

"How did you know I was hiring hookers?" He asked, surprised.

"It's not hard to guess." I said, simply. "EVERYONE OUT!" I yelled.

People began to run out like scared dogs with their tails tucked in.

"No. Not you Kiba." I told him as he tried to sneak out.

He straightened up and looked completely defeated. "Aww, come on man. We were just having fun."

I ignored him and his comment as I called out, "Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, Sakura, Kankuro, Sasuke, Hinata get your asses in here!"

One by one they appeared to stand in front of me. Shikamaru was groaning and tiredly glancing towards the couch. Everyone else just looked curious.

How am I going to handle this? I can't just say, 'Hey guys, a zombie like apocalypse is about to happen. Follow me and I will save all of you.'

My eyes focused on Sasuke and Kankuro. They would be the first to leave our group because of disbelief. I can't allow that to happen. _Lie_, my mind offered.

"I'm disappointed you threw a damn party at my house and all of you know how I feel about that shit." I said more harshly than I intended.

"Come on, Neji. It was an innocent party." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"And the rest of you coming when you obviously know I wouldn't allow it." I continued.

You're running out of time Neji. Get them out of the house, out of the city.

"Yes, well, my parents called. We are going to my beach house for a vacation." I said putting a fake smile on. "In fact, we are leaving now."

All of their faces were dumbfounded as they stared at me.

"Ok, ok. What's up with you Neji?" Sasuke said first, by my utter surprise. "You're mad that Kiba throwing a party at your house and now you are inviting us to your beach house?"

"Yea, and the Neji I know would never invite us anywhere during a school week." Sakura said as they continued to stare at me.

Fuck, they are not going to listen. Plan B, the truth.

"We need to get out of the city." I said seriously.

"Why?" A couple of them asked at the same time.

"The city will be living hell in a matter of hours. I've seen it." I said, turning to make it sound as believable as possible.

It was quiet then, Kankuro started to laugh.

"Wait, you've seen it?" He said between laughs. "Seen what?"

"That we all are going to fucking die if you don't listen to me." I said harshly.

He scoffed and stopped laughing momentarily, "I find it hard to believe it. Is this a joke?" He howled with laughter.

The rest of the group began to laugh as well, all but Tenten.

"Hey." I yelled trying to get their attention. "This no joke! God dammit would you listen?"

"Guys quiet!" Kiba yelled as they quieted down. "This is serious. Neji is obviously trying out for the movie, Final Destination Six." He said bursting into laughter once more, rallying the whole group up again.

"Jesus Christ! Can all of you just listen for five fucking minutes? Or is that too much to ask?" I felt myself explode.

The room was silent. They all stared at me and shuffled their feet.

"In only-" I glanced at my watch, "-six hours the world will go to hell. Millions of people with be infected with a virus. No ordinary virus. This virus kills the host and reanimates the body." I yelled.

"You're saying that there will be a zombie apocalypse?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"I wish it was only that." I said sarcastically. "These infected are more serious. The virus causes the body to grow and become stronger. It's more of a creature."

"Have you gone crazy?" Kankuro asked his eyebrows up.

"I know it's sounds insane. But you have to believe me." I begged.

"Dude. This is a bunch of bullshit. Stop trying to scare everyone." Sasuke said.

Taking a deep breath, I replied, "You know what? I don't care. Don't believe me. But when it happens, you better not come fucking crawling back to me."

Silence once more. But then Shikamaru stepped up. He had been quiet the whole time.

"Neji, I've never seen you so certain of something, but how do you know? I mean, how am I to believe this story?" He asked.

Do I have to do something outrageous for them to even consider me? A wild thought appeared in my mind as I smiled and ran out the front door. Opening the passenger door of my Hummer, I pulled the pistol out of the glove compartment. I jogged back inside and stopped in front of them. I cocked the gun as their eyes widened.

"Won't need the TV anymore." I said, pulling the trigger and firing a round into the Tv.

As the gun went off; they all visibly jumped and stared at me in horror.

My eyes scanned the room, "Or the sound system." I announced putting two bullets into it.

"Neji!" A female voice said in fear.

"Or the expensive china set." I added, shooting the glass.

"Neji." Another person said in fear.

"Or the walls." I yelled my fear and anger getting the best of me as I put two bullets in the wall.

"Neji!"

"Or for that matter, if we stay here, might as well shoot myself now." I yelled pulling the gun to point at my temple.

It all happened at once. Screaming erupted from a bunch of people as two people launch themselves at me. I easily evaded and jumped back as they neared. With the gun still to my temple, I pulled the trigger.

Click.  
>Click-click.<p>

"It's empty." I remarked throwing the gun to the floor.

True I knew it was out of rounds before I put it to my head. But I had to do anything to convince them.

"Now would I destroy everything in my house if I was fucking joking?" I asked. "I may look insane, but can't you see how hard I'm trying to get you out? I'm trying to save your lives." I sighed. "You!" I said pointing to Sasuke. "I saw you leave. You died in the city. Kankuro you were infected and went crazy. You died. Sakura, you were bitten, no, eaten. Naruto you tried to protect her but met your fate." I faced Kiba and he stared wide eyed at me. "You fell out of a helicopter that ripped you to shreds." I turned to Temari. "You were infected." Then I pointed to Shikamaru, still looking at Temari. "He shot you when you begged him to. After he tried to take his own life, but I stopped him." My voice rising in pain. "Shikamaru you died giving us an escape." I turned to Tenten my breath hitching up.

All these memories were hurting me, remembering every gory detail. But it all came to this. Out of everyone, I needed to convince her the most.

"You were infected." I started, slowly. "You wanted to be you until the very end. You begged me to. And I did. I put a fucking bullet into you." I yelled in anguish.

"But of course fate was not on my side. Never was." I said calming down a bit. "I was immune. The virus had no effect on me. I was the last one left and being me, I put a bullet through my skull." I finished tears threatening to fall as I fell to my knees. "How could I have possibly lived with everyone's blood on my hands?" I yelled staring down at my hands.

I was a broken man, a man who had seen too much and wanted it all gone. I had broken in front of my friends. Showing them a side of me that no one has ever seen.

"Please.." I heard myself beg.

How could I be reduced to this? Why me?

"Please.."

The weight of everything I've been through was too much. And to think I was going to have to relive it drove me insane. A hand touched my shoulder, breaking me out of my own pit of despair.

"I'm with you." Tenten said looking down at me, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Me too." Shikamaru said, walking to stand by me.

"Same." Temari said throwing her hands up and standing by Shikamaru.

"Well in that case, I'm coming." Kiba yelled jumping over to me.

No one moved, as the two sides stared at each other.

"Yea. I'm coming." Naruto decided, crossing the invisible line.

Sakura glanced around her and sighed walking to join us, "Count me in."

We all stared at Sasuke, Kankuro, and Hinata, who hadn't moved. Sasuke shook his head deep in thought about something. While Hinata just looked scared out of her mind.

Kankuro nodded his head and then crossed the line. "Might as well all die together." He joked, part of him still unconvinced.

"Well, let's all join this bandwagon." Sasuke said walking over to me with Hinata following on his heels.

A clouded thought squeezed its way into my mind as I stared at the group of people around me. They all stared back. Some with fear in their eyes, others confusion. I made a move to get up, but something stopped me. Fear paralyzed me. Fate was giving me a final example of proof. I gazed down the line of my friends. They had joined me in the order of how longed they lived.


	2. Right or Left Path

**Pathogen**

**Chapter Two: Right or Left Path**

**AN: Here is chapter two. I would like to thank my reviewers and those who added Pathogen to their story alert.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pathogen<strong>

"How is that even possible?" Someone asked aloud.

Since my outburst and moment of weakness, I had closed up. I kept my face blank and void of emotion. I was trying to hide just how scared I was. My fear would only spread and that would do more bad than good. So I kept my stoic expression like I always did.

I had just finished filling in every detail of my vision to the rest of the group. However, I left out some aspects of how it went down. I didn't say exactly how we left Kankuro for dead, nor did I mention how I tried to kill Temari once I found out she was infected. Throughout the story, I could tell a bunch of them were still hesitant to make any moves or plans in favor of my story. But a part of them made them want to believe me. I could see it in their eyes and expressions. They just couldn't trust what they couldn't explain. I didn't blame them. Who would run right away when someone called fire? You would stop look around for it. But by that time it was already too late. I was just grateful they listened.

We were still at the house. I knew we were wasting time but they wanted to talk it out before we make any rash decisions. They were right after all. Rash decisions got them killed before. It can sure as hell do it again.

"Transmitted by a virus.." Kiba trailed off thinking to himself.

I couldn't help but smile remembering how he kept us all sane with his crude humor. He already seemed eager to jump into action.

"Those things sound so scary." Hinata mumbled to herself.

I kept my eyes in my cousin. She left the safety of the group first in my vision. Who knows if she survived? She stood the furthest away from me, like I was one of the infected. She didn't believe me. Not the story, but me. It was almost like she knew I was keeping something from the group.

Everyone was talking quietly among themselves about the appearance of the infected. True, I did not leave any details off on the appearance of the final stage of infection. The seven foot creature with sunken in eyes. The rows of teeth lined up in it's mutated jaw sent shivers of fright down my back. If a memory did this, who knows what the actual sight of one will do?

"Fuck. I bet it was a military fuck up. Projects to have dead soldiers keep fighting with fatal wounds. Perfect plan too. Shoot the enemy soldiers and have their own dead turn against them." Naruto remarked shaking his head.

Naruto. He was important. I just knew it. He was the one to suggest us getting off the highway in my vision. Almost like he had a sixth sense for trouble.

"But it wasn't. Neji said it was a anti-cancer vaccine." Temari told Naruto.

At the sound of her voice, my eyes traveled to stare at her. But in my mind all I saw was her frightened eyes as I cocked my gun and shoved it into her face. The image shifted to her expression as she died and my best friend's pure agony. I ripped my eyes away from her. It was too real.

"No wonder it didn't work." Sakura commented. "It upsets the balance of nature. Cure a main disease and a new one will soon replace it."

She didn't even have a chance. If she had made it further.. I stopped myself from lingering on those thoughts. This has to stop now. Every person I see, I remember the way they died. At this rate I'll go insane.

Naruto turned to Sakura, his eyebrows rose, "Why is that?"

"Adaptations. Mutations. Did you even listen in class today, you idiot?" She asked, sighing out in annoyance.

"Yes." He defended, as she rolled her eyes.

"Transferred through blood contact." Sakura thought out loud as we all watched her. She was the smartest in our medical class. If anyone could solve a solution to this virus, it would be her. She sighed, "God, I hate viruses."

"Why?" Temari asked her.

"They mutate. Neji only lived about up to three days. Who knows? It could become air borne." She said as silence engulfed the group.

"Air borne? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

He most likely already knew the answer, just was too scared to believe it.

"That means it's in the air." Sakura said quietly.

"Let's not say that. It's probably not. Let's only worry about what we do know as a fact." Shikamaru commented.

"The larger the wound, the faster the infection takes over. The smaller, the slower it takes over." I reminded them.

"Neji, you said some of us were infected, right?" Temari asked me.

"Yes." I answered slowly, not sure where she was going with this.

"What did we do? I mean what did we do to those of us infected?" She asked, her voice curious but her expression giving away her fear.

All head turned towards me as I glanced sideways onto the ground.

"There was no cure. We left those infected or executed them, right before they turned. Never right after we found out." I told them.

That was a lie. I had pulled a gun on Temari. I left Kankuro for dead and I shot Tenten. I did everything. My eyes traveled back up to look straight forward at no one in particular. I refuse to be responsible for their deaths again.

"But you said you were immune." Kankuro pointed out.

"Yes, doesn't mean I can save all of you. A vaccine out of blood is a hard thing for even trained scientists to do. What makes you think me, a high school student, would be able to do it?" I responded. "Besides, it doesn't matter. I can die of blood loss just like the rest of you. It's not like I have an advantage over anyone."

One thing I did not want was them to assume I would live. I did not want them to panic and try to eject themselves with my blood in hope they would be spared.

I squeezed my eyebrows together. I should have never told them. Stupid me and my blind rage.

"Another thing-" I started. "You keep that information to yourselves. If we do make the mistake of running into people, I don't want a target painted on my forehead."

"What do you mean, 'make the mistake of running into people'?" Temari asked, clearing confused.

"Do I really have to answer that?" I asked, sarcastically.

Isn't it obvious why we would never confront people? Don't all horror movies and stories give you a reason?

"Shit." Kiba said interrupting her.

"What?" Someone asked.

"We need guns. Isn't that right, Neji?" Kiba asked as all eyes turned towards me again.

I had been in and out of the talking up to this point, letting them digest what was going to happen. It was time for me to become the leader of this conversation.

"Humanity is going to shit. What do you think?" I questioned. "This is a world where mankind is more dangerous than the infected." I said in disgust, remembering the time I saved Tenten from that man. My hands started to shake just thinking about it as I gripped my knees trying to pull it together.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked me.

"Lock a bunch of people in a room and scare them out of their minds. See what they do.." I said, images flooding my mind. "God I sound crazy." I muttered to myself.

"What does he mean?" Sakura asked again to everyone since my answer was too broad for her understanding.

Sasuke stood up from his place on the ground, "He means the guns won't be for the infected. But for other survivors."

A few gasps from the girls, all the guys however seemed to accept it right away.

"Jesus Christ." Naruto muttered looking down at his feet.

"It's not hard to understand." Sasuke told the group. "Imagine the worldwide panic.." He said in awe.

"People wouldn't do that. We are civilized for christ sake." Sakura cried out.

"Sure, now they are. But take away electricity, prepared food, and the ability to dial a number for help and see what you get. You become paranoid." Sasuke said walking around the room.

"Do you remember the Great Depression?" He asked her.

"Yes." Sakura answered sounding confused.

"The whole political system was out a whack because people were voting for anyone who promised a solution. Imagine what will happen if a freaking zombie apocalypse happened." He said, stopping his pacing. "That's why we avoid people."

"Shit, dude, you avoid people anyway like they're the damn plague." Kiba remarked as the people around me tried to stifle a laugh.

He glared at Kiba as Kiba put his hands up in surrender. A voice destroyed the little bit of happiness that clung in the room.

"Who's to say we won't end up like that?" Tenten asked, her voice depressed.

Everyone in the room disappeared as I focused on her and her only. My eyes averted to the side as I turned so my body was facing her. I placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. Oh how I wanted to promise her we wouldn't become that. That we would remain humane even with the world falling apart all around us. But not even I could lie that much to her. The world would change and we would have to change along with it. Instincts would take over as we thrive on the need to survive. We could never let our guard down. We would never be at peace without thinking, will I finally die today? Even without this infection everyone knows that the next day is never guaranteed. This infection only multiplies the chances a thousand times. Why not just kill ourselves now? Why go to all the trouble? I felt myself waver towards that idea but a look in Tenten's eyes stopped me. She had made her choice with the information given, even with how I told her how it ended. She had found something in my gaze that pulled her together. Something I thought never had existed. Her eyes gave me a reason to fight back. Her eyes were filled with hope.

It was silent. Everyone was all caught up in their own thoughts. Sakura slowly sat down in a chair next to Naruto her eyes wide with horror. Naruto watched the motion and put his hand on her shoulder in a sense of comfort. She didn't even seem to feel it; her mind was elsewhere.

Temari was staring at Shikamaru, an emotion crossed her face that I didn't recognize. Appearing to be looking the other way, Shikamaru was actually glancing at her. I knew exactly what these two couples would do for each other. But they didn't yet. When I told them how it all went down, I never mentioned how despite the odds we faced they defended and stayed with the one they loved until the very end. They may not know it now, but they soon will. The familiar emotion came over me as I clenched my fists together. I would not let it play out that way. I glanced to the girl at my side. She was always there for me. She was the first to believe me and never doubted me. And yet, I have already lied to her. A lie that the longer I put it off, the worse it would get. I would have to tell her the truth of what happened in that vision. Like death, I couldn't avoid it.

A burning deep inside me yelled at me. My body leaned forward towards her. No one was watching, too much distracted them. I got ahold of the reigns just in time before I did something stupid, like kiss her.

Instead I said softly in a hushed whisper, "Before the night is over, remind me I need to tell you something."

Her head tilted back as her expression answered my statement before she could say the words herself.

"It's important. Don't forget." I said answering her non-existent question.

The tapping of a shoe brought me back to the present of the group around us.

Naruto sighed, looking around at the group. "How do we plan to get out of here? Everyone in two cars, three?" He asked.

But his questions fell on deaf ears. The group of teenagers had their own personal thoughts to worry about. Their minds looking for a solution or explanation of what was about to happen.

"It's eight-forty." Kankuro said, staring at the clock. "When does the doomsday start again?" He asked.

"Two." Kiba said, staring down at his hands.

"Two what?" Temari asked, annoyed.

"Maybe three." Kiba answered nonchalantly.

"What?" She asked.

"He means two or three-o-clock." Shikamaru answered, a small smile playing along his lips at Kiba's attempt joke to lighten the mood.

"What if we told the police of Neji's vision?" Hinata spoke up for the first time in awhile.

"And who would believe him?" Sasuke sneered. "I mean we hardly do."

"Surely the government-" Hinata started again but was cut off.

"Aww fuck the government. They are too busy covering their own shit up." Kankuro yelled. "Probably trying to hide the whole incident."

"Not only covering it up but picking and choosing who will live. They'll save all the 'important people' and leave us here to rot." Sasuke added, his voice harsh and unforgiving.

"Corrupt pieces of-" Kankuro said before he was cut off.

"Have you lost all hope in human beings?" Sakura asked, disbelief written across her face.

Sasuke turned around to face her, "I have not lost hope. They have lost hope in us." He threw himself down on a nearby chair. "We are a group of teenagers in millions of people, Sakura. If this does play out as Neji says it does.." He says glancing sideways at me. "..then we are on our own. Expect no help during the first week. That will be the panic week with refugees and military trying to control the uncontrollable situation." He finishes once again bathing the room in silence.

"Is it worldwide, Neji?" Tenten asked randomly from my side as all eyes turned on me.

"Planes, boats, cars, you can't contain it. So, yes." I answered, plainly and without emotion.

"That's just perfect." Kankuro yelled, throwing his head back.

"Maybe there is something on the news.. Oh wait, that's right. Neji went crazy and put a bullet in the plasma." Kiba said mockingly.

I glared at him and made a move to pull myself to my feet, but a pair of hands stopped me.

"Alright enough." Temari said, waving her arms in the air to gain our attention. "Lets not talk about 'what if's' or 'maybes'. Let's move on. How do we get out of the city?"

"Or more importantly, how we plan to defend ourselves." Shikamaru nodded to Temari at his side. "I mean if these infected are as dangerous as you say, we need protection."

"Like armor or something!" Kiba shouted out.

"Armor..? You're kidding right?" Temari asked skeptically.

"Yes." He said pretending to sound hurt. "For you know, preventing getting bitten by one of them."

"He may have a point." Sasuke pointed out.

Shikamaru was already shaking his head, "Armor is too heavy. We could never run in it."

"What about embedded armor?" Kankuro questioned.

"Embedded what..?" Sakura asked, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"You know, it's in the uniform when people sword fight or fence. It's in the material. The side that touches your skin is fabric, while the metal in on the outside. It's pretty light weight." Kankuro explained.

"Heck no. That's made out of dense foam." I told him.

A small spread across Kiba's face, "How would you know about that, dude?"

"It's common sense." I said, giving him a look. "The only thing close to what your talking about is some type of light military bomb suit."

"Good idea, minus the fact we have no idea where to find it." Shikamaru pointed out, crushing the hope that surrounded the group.

Temari raised her hand like we are still in school. "My dad used to be in the military. Maybe he still has some stuff we could use." She offered.

"Your dad was in the military?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes. I didn't want him to scare yo- anyone off. So, I never told anyone." She caught herself from spilling to much.

However luck wasn't on her side and Kiba understood what she was going to say. His eyes widened as a big smile covered his face.

"Kiba.." She said growled in a warning.

"Huh?" Kiba replied his smile growing bigger.

It made no difference anyway. Shikamaru didn't hear her even though they were sitting next to each other.

"Only one big problem. Even with the weapons, where do we even plan to go?" Naruto asked from the corner on the wall, continuing the previous conversation.

"Can't go to Shikamaru's lake house, can we?" Sasuke pointed out.

"That was because we left when it was too late." I told him, the infection scene playing out in my head once more.

"From what you told us, it's still safe." Naruto said. "Besides if this vision of yours is accurate, the military will arrive there."

"Hell no. I 'died' before we even got there. There must be some place else." Kiba said from the couch.

"I'm still not entirely convinced." Kankuro added. "What if you are wrong, Neji. And this was just a dream?" He argued.

Shikamaru who hadn't said a word took a step towards Kankuro, "And what if he's right? The way I see it is if he is wrong, what happens? We miss a day of school? It's not like you haven't done worse." He told Kankuro who looked defeated.

Hell I didn't even believe myself until all those eerie hints appeared. But maybe, just maybe, I can get them to stick with me long enough to see what I say is truth.

"Better safe than sorry." Naruto added.

"We still need to decide where to go." Sakura added glancing over at the clock.

She was counting down our minutes. We all were.

"The lake house." Naruto offered again.

"Hell no." Kiba said again. "What do you not get? We will die if we take that path."

"Not if we avoid major roads." Naruto fought back.

Kiba rose to his feet. "Think about it. Anyone who is smart will figure out that's what they need to do to. Then what happens? We're stuck on a one lane, dirt road in a traffic jam."

I was almost tempted to laugh. Not because what he said was ridiculous, no, he was right. It just surprised me that his bit of a brain could figure that out and say something that smart.

Naruto stood up to come nose to nose with brunette. "If you're panicking, you don't think rationally. Therefore, you try to get the quickest way out, which happens to be the highway!" He returned.

Check and mate. Naruto was right. In a way they both were. But instead on enjoying their mini fight, I decided it was time to intervene.

"We will take a vote." I said slowly, gaining the attention of everyone around me. "Then after that, we will head out. We're wasting too much time." Taking another breath, I continue. "The lake house was clean of any people. It was isolated. It has a supply of water. If the military do come, I expect them to be looking for survivors to help restart the world. But there is the fact of the dangers faced to get there. With a different route, there will be a different outcome. We will know nothing of what is to come up ahead." I glanced around at the people in the room. "There are ten of us. Perfect." Sighing, I continued. "Go to the lake house or find a alternate place?"

Turning to the first person I saw, which happened to be Kiba, I motioned for his vote.

"Alternate route. You know why." He said simply.

It was almost like deja vou when I asked for their vote back at the gas station in that vision. I shrugged the memory off. It will be different now. It has to be.

"Kankuro?" I asked.

"What he said." Kankuro nodded, pointing to Kiba.

"Sasuke?" I continued.

"Lake house." He said surprising us all. "We already know the route and what to avoid." He added.

I turned to my cousin, who was farthest from the group.

"I-I don't know." She said quietly.

I nodded. "We will come back to you. Shikamaru?"

"Whatever you pick, Neji. I trust your judgment." He answered simply.

"Temari?"

"Alternate route." She said, not looking at anyone.

"Naruto?" I asked.

He was saying something into Sakura' ear. Whatever it was, she agreed with a nod of her head.

"Sakura and I vote the lake house." He told us.

"I want to hear it from her." Kiba said. He was really against the lake house for some reason, it seemed.

"I vote the lake house." She told Kiba directly, venom hanging off her words.

He rolled his eyes at looked at Tenten who was the next to me on my other side. I immediately wished I had asked for hers first.

"Tenten?"

"Lake house." She told us.

"Hell no." Kankuro yelled. "She is only saying that because she lived until she got there."

"Dude, shut up!" Someone yelled at him.

"You went crazy remember?" Sakura yelled at him.

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder to refrain her from killing Kankuro.

"I would never-" Kankuro started but yelling and arguing cut him off.

"Guys!" Naruto yelled over everyone. "Guys! Calm down!" Once it was quiet, he added, "We can't let this get to our heads. In the end all we have is each other. Whether this happens or not we are going to stick together. Ok?"

I realized why Kankuro was so angry all of a sudden. Her vote put the lake house in the lead. In all honesty, I had no idea which route would be better. Sasuke was right. I knew the path to the lake house we would die on. We could avoid it and make it to the lake house. Set up defenses against a possible attack: undead or alive. Wait it out until the military arrived. But what if our decision changed the course of time and they didn't come? It was by a lake, we would have water. But we could always try a different path. Maybe that was what the vision was for. To show me the lake house path would kill us. The only thing wrong with the alternate place is that we would not know what lies ahead, nor would we know where to go. Even if we picked one, we would have to decide on it. And that of course would waste time. Time we didn't have. My decision would be the deciding one. Shikamaru voted on mine so my vote would be doubled. Even if Hinata voted against it. I hoped to God it was the right one.

The whole group was arguing with one another again as I focused back on them.

"Enough! I have come to a decision."

* * *

><p><strong><br>AN: Curious. What would you decide?**


	3. The End's Beginning

**Pathogen**

**AN: Thank you to my reviewers and those who added Pathogen to their favorite story's list. I would like to inform you the updates on this story will be getting slower due to a busy schedule. I will try to update as soon as I can, but in the meantime, please bear with me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pathogen<strong>

Crossed armed and narrowed eyed, they stared at me awaiting my answer. What could I say? It was like they had backed me up against a wall. Both choices had pros and cons. I had a horrible feeling my choice would throw off the current equilibrium.

"And what would that be?" Kankuro was the first to speak up.

I took a deep breath before I even began to answer him. I never knew a few words could have such an impact on our very survival. It seemed so wrong that I'd be the one to make the choice. You would think people should be in charge of their own fate and yet here I was making them abide by my ruling.

"I believe that in the best interest of the group and because I experienced the infection first hand, we should take...an alternate route." I told them cautious of the effect the words would have.

My declaration was followed by an awkward silence before all hell broke loose.

"Hell no, Neji!" Temari shouted, jumping to her feet her eyes panicked.

"Hell yes, Neji!" Kiba yelled right after her mocking her tone of voice.

Wasting no time, she pulled herself free from Shikamaru's hands and tackled Kiba to the ground. Arguing erupted as everyone rose to their feet. The two sides yelling at one another why their choice was better. Neither side was however. I saw Sasuke reach for the nearest object beside him, which happened to be a clock, and threaten Kankuro with it. Kankuro responded just as enthusiastic and couched down into a fighting stance. Naruto and Sakura were in more of a non-violent protest and Hinata was watching the whole scene unfold, not even trying to get in the middle if it. The worst of it was Temari and her fists missing by mere inches from Kiba's face. Shikamaru was still helplessly trying to wrestle Temari off of Kiba. It was like a mini World War III as I glanced at Tenten who decided it was better to be as far as possible from the two sides and still sat unmoving next to me.

"Stay here." I told Tenten, getting onto my feet to stop Temari from mauling Kiba.

My idea was if I could stop the big issue, the others would calm down as well. I didn't understand why they started to attack one another. All my brain could think of was because they were scared and they had no idea where we were going to go. Or for that fact how could we possibly survive.

I approached the struggling group as if a child would approach a very large bear. Shikamaru had given up on pulling Temari away and now was working on dragging Kiba out from under her. Gritting my teeth together, I grabbed ahold of Temari's arms and pinned them behind her. She started to struggle violently as I tried to remain in control.

"Stop fighting Temari! This is not going to fix anything." I told her firmly.

Quicker than I could catch she pulled her arm free. Her elbow hit me full force in my face and it caused me to stumble backwards. My heel of my shoe caught on the rug and I fell over the coffee table and tumbled over backwards from the force of it. My legs hung above me on top of the fallen table as I shook my head trying to clear the daze I was in.

Did she really just do that?

"Shit.." I moaned as the fighting around me stopped as abruptly as it started.

Footsteps came from all sides as the others rushed to my fallen form.

"Crap. Neji. I'm sorry. I didn't think- It wasn't my- Shit, Kiba started it!" Temari managed out as Naruto and Kankuro each took one of my arms and pulled me to my feet.

I clutched my head and stared down at my feet trying to gather my thoughts to tell them this was not the time to be falling apart. The infection would already do that.

"This is the worst time to be fighting guys." I told them wiping my face across my sleeve. "We are wasting time.." I glanced back down on my sleeve seeing a bright red stain.

Great.. She gave me a nose bleed.

"Neji... Your nose." Tenten said pointing at me.

"Yea, I know. It's not like I haven't had worse." I blew her worry off with a wave of my hand.

Wiping away more fresh blood off my nose, I turned to Temari. Her eyes widened as if thinking I was going to chew her out.

"Neji I-!" I stopped her before she could continue.

"It's alright. I'm fine. Temari where do you live?" I asked her, looking down at my bloody fingers.

"Outskirts of the city, why?" She asked.

_Why._That word was being to annoy me. It was the only word I never had an answer for. But that was before I remembered a detail from our previous conversation. It's amazing what a little detail can point out to help make the bigger picture.

"You said your dad is in the military. Let's go there. Look for anything we can use and take off from there. If don't find anything, no harm done. All I know is I don't want to be in the same spot when this shit takes off...again." I told her but addressed the while group as well.

The make shift plan seemed to put everyone at a compromise for now. But like all things, it probably wouldn't last.

"Alright." Naruto said. "But who is all driving?"

"We will take three cars. My Hummer is going to need gas, so not my car." I told them remembering how we stopped at the gas station. "Who has a full tank of gas?"

Naruto waved his hand, "My Cadillac."

"My FJ Cruiser." Temari nodded.

"My truck. But it's a diesel." Kankuro told us.

I shook my head. "Yea, it will be too loud."

Kiba waved his hand, "I brought my mom's Suburban. It has three fourths of gas."

"Good. We'll take Kiba's, Temari's, and Naruto's cars." Taking a quick glance at everyone around me, I added, "We have five hours until this shit hits the fan, let's move."

There was no more arguing. No more protests. Everyone rose to their feet and began to walk outside once they collected everything they needed. Small conversations among groups were the only noise that I heard. I took a last glance at the house before exiting through the door. Out of habit, I turned to lock the front door but then stopped myself. I'll never be back here again. And for some reason that thought filled me with dread. Car doors slammed as people got into the designated vehicles. A pair of keys were tossed at me as I looked over at the owner.

"For some reason, I think it's better that you drive." Kiba informed me, climbing into the passenger seat of his Suburban.

Temari was driving in the lead car with Shikamaru in the passenger seat. It was just them because the FJ had a main flaw in this infection. The driver door had to be opened before the back passenger door could be opened. If you needed to get out of the car fast, you would be shit out of luck.

Behind them would be me driving the Suburban. My passengers were Kiba, Tenten, and Kankuro. I assumed Naruto would be driving behind me with the other three.

I stepped into the car and turned the ignition on. The Cruiser pulled out of the drive way and took off the way we came into my neighborhood. Shifting the gear into drive, I followed them. I signaled and pulled out of the neighborhood and once on the highway I leaned to the side and pulled my cellphone out.

"Here." I told Kiba throwing him my phone. "Put a countdown on it, so an alarm will sound when it's the time of the infection."

"Sure." He replied, flipping open my phone and typing in it.

I turned my attention back onto the road. I had no idea where Temari lived, so I hoped I wouldn't run into any red lights and lose her.

Like before the road gave me time to think without interruption from my companions. Where could we go? A military base? No. That's where everyone would think to go. We need a place that is hardly populated, natural defensives, and a way to get food and water. But where would that be? All I can think of is the stupid lake house.

I watched the roads as we past them. Temari's house is on the same road that leads to Shikamaru's lake house. If all else fails and we can't find an alternate route, we'll just take the lake house route.

The road looked so much different than it was in my vision. It was amazing what a few hours could do. There was hardly any traffic. I followed close behind Temari, closer than tailgating. My inner thoughts were still afraid to lose the others. And that was another thing. Every time I tried to concentrate on pressing matters like the infection and saving everyone's lives, the thought of _her _pushed it's way into my mind. It was like she was reminding me of how I failed _her_. She never gave me a break. Not even in my dreams was I safe from the thought of _her_..

"Neji, are we almost there?"

"I hope so, Tenten." I told her quietly, my eyes focused on the road.

I heard Kiba mutter something behind me.

"What did you say, Kiba?" I asked him, uncertainty in my voice.

"I don't like car rides?" He answered confused.

"No, before that."

"We're getting out of town before it's too late?" He repeated what he said earlier.

"No, you said, _they're _getting out of town before it's too late." I told him, clutching the wheel tighter.

That's what he said when we first left. I knew my vision would come true, but why was this freaking me out?

"I'm pretty sure I said, we, Neji. I didn't say, _they're_." Kiba said to me like I was a child.

"But, I heard-" Kankuro cut me off.

"Kiba said, we're. Ok? What's the big deal." Kankuro rolled his eyes.

Right.. What is the big deal? Maybe I'm just paranoid. Great, I'm going crazy right as we leave.

"Sorry." I said lowly under my breath. "It's just you had said something similar..._before_."

_Before_had become the code for my vision of our deaths. It was like putting off the inevitable by not calling it the infection or my vision. Because soon the before would become the present, an unescapable reality.

"She is turning off onto Willow." Kiba pointed out as her car signaled a left turn.

I slowed down on his command and flipped on my blinker so Naruto would see that we were turning. In a line the cars turned onto the street and continued down the road. There were no more street lamps; we were entering the countryside. It was dark and boy did I hate the dark. I mean who didn't? Night limited your vision. And we were a race who relied solely on vision. I was still able to make out some of the countryside. Pastures replaced the view of buildings and the road took on more and more turns.

Temari rounded a turn at forty miles an hour. I was almost tempted to tell her to slow down. She lives out here so she knows every turn coming up. Me, however, would have to slam on the brakes when turning. I began to notice I wasn't the only getting nauseous on the turns.

Luckily, Temari began to slow down as we approached a dirt road surround by a wooden fence. The gate was open so we just drove right on in. The car shook and jumped side to side as the wheels went over the gravel. Behind all the trees, I could see an outline of a one story house. The FJ pulled around the circular dirt road and stopped. I followed suit and parked the car behind Temari's. Turning the key out of the ignition, I stepped out in the cool night air.

Car doors slammed as we followed Temari to her front door. She unlocked the house and flipped on the lights on her way in.

"My dad isn't home. He almost never is. So make yourself at home." Temari informed us, walking into the large living room.

We all piled in quickly. No one wanted to be the last one left outside. I didn't notice it at first, not until Naruto was smashed between Sakura and Kiba trying to get through the front door.

"So, I've been thinking. What about an island? We could be safe there." Kankuro told us.

"Nice idea. Only problem there is no island or ocean for thousands of miles." Sasuke said, annoyed.

I walked to stand in front of them as if addressing a meeting.

"No more fighting. I have a place in mind. My parents own a old house up in Wimberville." I told them.

True, I hadn't thought of it until now, but for a reason.

"N-Neji, you know that house-" Hinata started.

"Yes, yes. I know." I sighed rubbing my face.

It one main flaw.. I have never been there. Neither have my parents. My parents had inherited the house and we never once went to check it out. The house lies near a river with a creek bed. It's not over-populated, but it's not like Shikamaru's lake house where your neighbor is two miles away.

"And you're telling us this now..?" Sasuke asked angrily.

I turned to him, my finger pointing at him. "I didn't think about it until now."

"Ok. Ok. Let's just move on. How far away is it?" Shikamaru asked.

I frowned at his question. "Six hours."

"Six hours? You're kidding right?" Naruto begged.

"No." I replied simply. "We are not having a vote on this. It will take too long."

Sasuke shook his head side to side. "You are having us go to a house that might not even still exist and that is six fucking hours away?"

"Yes. I am." I told him, command in my voice. "And quite frankly, I don't care if you come or not." I turned away from him and looked towards Temari. "Where do you think your father would have put his old military stuff?"

"Umm.. I don't really know." She said awkwardly.

"Great.." Kiba muttered sarcastically.

"Ok. We are pressed for time. So if anyone has any objections, I think we should split up an search the house." I announced, looking at everyone. "No? Ok. Pick a part of the house."

I didn't even watch where the others went. I just took off down a hallway, looking for the master bedroom. I mean where else would a ex-military father hide his weapons? In the garage? I think not.

My brain was spilt. Half of it concentrating on the current dilemma while the other half was weighing the options of my parent's inherited river house. Was I really going to drag my friends to a house that might not even still exist. They wouldn't even be alive if you didn't warn them, a selfish part of me wanted to say. I sighed trying to rub away the headache that was being to form. I wish there was a sign that what I was doing was right.

There was a room at the end if the hall. It being bigger than the others, I assumed it was the master bedroom. I pushed open the door and stared at the dark wall paper and large king sized bed in the middle of the room. I dropped to my knees and looked under the bed. Nothing. Standing back up, I turned towards the closet. I pulled open the door and faced two rows of over sized shirts, jackets, and pants. Nothing of use.

"Neji!" A voice yelled from the other side of the house.

"Yes?" I called out, shifting the clothes around. No answer. "Yes?" I called out again louder this time.

"Come here!" The voice yelled back.

Sighing, I left the closet and headed back into the hallway.

"Where?" I asked looking for the rest of the group.

"In here." Shikamaru's voice said not to far.

I followed his voice to a guest bedroom and turned inside. Most of the group was already in here. They parted to the side as I came faced to face with a open cabinet with old military uniforms.

"Anything useful?" I asked eyeing the uniforms.

"Just old uniforms. I think he was in the army." Temari said, pulling the fabric out to look at it.

"You think?" Kiba asked dumbfounded she didn't know her own father's history.

"He didn't like to talk about it." She snapped at him.

Kiba pulled out an officer's cap and put it on his head. "How do I look, guys?"

"Kiba, stop messing around." I told him, annoyed.

I pulled out the complete army officer uniform. I placed it on the bed and looked closer through the cabinet. Old pictures and dog tags. Nothing. I held the wood firmly, panic weighing me down. Where was the damn guns? Or ammunition for that fact.

I sighed in frustration and pulled back from the cabinet. I refused to look anyone in the eye.

"So that's it? No guns?" Sasuke asked, a bit of anger in his voice. "Thats just fucking perfect, huh?"

"No. You calm the hell down Sasuke. It's not like Neji knew there would be no guns." Naruto pointed out. "It was a fifty-fifty chance."

I didn't say a word just stared at the cabinet in denial. Was this it? Was this the sign that I was wrong? I sat back and turned to look at in from the side then stopped. The cabinet was four feet wide. I turned back to look into the open front. It was three feet in depth. That wasn't right.. An idea popped into my head. Of course! He was ex-military, therefore concealed his weapons. The cabinet had a false back. I leaned back into the open cabinet and pushed on the back of the wood. It didn't budge, but that didn't discourage me. Trying again, I slammed my hand harder on the back of the wood. It made a low click noise and the wood popped forward a inch. Leaning down in a squat, I pulled back the wood revealing different types of assault rifles and shotguns.

The group had watched everything from behind me and started cheering and muttering 'hell yeas'.

"What was your dad preparing for Temari?" Kiba asked jokingly. "A home invasion?"

"Kiba, I've tackled you once and I can certainly do it again." She threatened. "He was a redneck." Temari added more quietly.

Her remark caused laughter among our group. And I was happy to hear their laughter. Our new discovery had put everyone more at ease and a calm head was the single most important defense.

Moving the guns out one by one, I handed them to the person behind me. Kankuro named each one as they came out and I wondered if I should worry why he knew all that.

After all the guns were out, I pulled out boxes of ammunition that was laying next to the butt of the guns. I straightened out my back and dumped the boxes on the bed next to the guns.

"Looks like we are back in business." Naruto joked, touching out of the assault rifles.

"We have three assault rifles, a shotgun, and two pistols." Shikamaru told the group as they all stared down at the guns.

I gazed down at our little armory. It really made me wonder. One out of a million chances we would find weapons and yet we did. All because of a different path. A different chance. It was eerie. And yet, I knew it was meant to be and somehow this was sign we were on the right path.

I was about to inform the group of my idea when a sight stopped me. "Kiba, please take that off."

Making a fast costume change, Kiba had slipped into the military uniform. It was a few sizes too big for him but that didn't stop him.

"It's the end of the world. So what?" He asked, admiring himself.

Shikamaru stared at Kiba in deep thought and it caught my attention. Shikamaru just didn't look that way unless he was considering his options on a big problem.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"You know.. That may not be a bad idea." Shikamaru pointed out, touching the cuff of the uniform.

"What..?" Temari scoffed.

"Think about it." Shikamaru reasoned. "The military is bound to be trying to contain this infection. How else would you do it besides set up road blocks and surrounding the city. Otherwise the real statement is they are not trying to keep the infected out but rather who they can keep in."

Of course. Why hadn't I thought of it? The military would want to stop the infection from spreading so they have time to regroup and form a safe zone. No civilian would be able to get in and out of the city. So with the uniform, we could act our way out. But that brings one question. How were we able to get out so easily during _before_?

"Because the infection had spread and the military were not able to contain the panic." I said out loud answering my own question.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kankuro tilted his head looking at me.

"We need the uniform to get out of the city." I responded.

"Why?" Tenten asked staring at me.

"To get past the military blockade of course. After all, that is how they would react." Shikamaru answered for me.

Understanding flickered across their faces as they stared at Kiba who was still in the uniform.

"Well, I'll be damned." Temari sighed. "Kiba actually helped the cause."

"Only one problem." Sasuke silenced Kiba's response. "Kiba obviously looks too young and the fact he doesn't fit in the uniform."

"Well, whose bigger than him? Kiba is as lean as a bean pole." Temari snickered before turning to me, along with everyone else's eyes.

I flickered my eyes between their eyes before shaking my head. "Hell no."

"Come on, Neji. You are the only one who can pass for at least twenty." Kankuro begged.

"Not to mention the uniform would fit you perfectly." Shikamaru added.

"You stay out of this." I threatened my best friend.

"And military guys are jerks. You fit that role perfectly." Kiba smiled flashing his teeth at me.

"No."

"Neji." Kiba said slipping out of the uniform.

"No."

"Neji.." Tenten said approaching me, her eyes wide.

"NO."

* * *

><p>"See? You look fine." Tenten soothed as I stared at my reflection in the mirror.<p>

My friends or the group of tradiors jumped me and pulled the uniform over my head. I was now full out in military garb. Which of course included the under shirt, jacket, pants, shoes, and officer's cap. Metals hung from the left of the chest and a ivory leaf sat on each of my shoulders. I had my arms crossed as I glared at everyone behind me through the reflection of the mirror.

"I hate you all."

"He doesn't mean it." Tenten smiled awkwardly leaving her place behind me to head back towards the bed.

Temari turned me around to face her. "Ok, you now are Major Kazekage of the Army. That's what my dad was and the name he went by." She smiled and I frowned, my scowl deepening."Great! You are already practicing acting."

"I'm not acting." I growled.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, we just about done loading the guns. From here we are heading north.." Shikamaru looked to me for approval and I nodded my head. "To Neji's place. We will reach city limits where I expect the military will have surrounded the city. To avoid suspicion and carry this out well the rest of us besides Neji, myself, and Naruto will be in view. Which means when we drive up, everyone hide from sight in the car. Neji will be in the lead car and-" He was cut out by Naruto.

"No offense. Just a question. We will be seen after Neji and we are obviously not in the military." Naruto motioned up and down at his dress attire.

"You didn't let me finish." Shikamaru smiled and tossed him a pair of camo pants and a solid army green top. "I found this in Temari's dad's drawer."

Naruto caught it effortlessly and chuckled looking at the material. "This is going to be kickass."

I rolled my eyes. "We still don't even know for sure the military will be guarding the city limit."

Sasuke huffed and clapped my shoulder. "Oh please, Neji, you had a hunch this would happen and look what we're doing." He crossed his arms obviously meaning the infection.

"Touché." I answered.

"Alright. Let's lock and load." Kankuro confirmed, dramatically cocking a shot gun.

"The safety better be on that." I informed him walking out of the room.

"Yes sir, Major Ass." He called out from behind me earning snickers from the others.

Shikamaru ran up behind me and handed me a military issued pistol. "Here. For the appearance and just in case."

"Thanks." I nodded to him, putting the gun in the hostler that came with the uniform.

"Let's go." Naruto shouted from behind me. "We are on a time limit, remember?"

"Right." I muttered, shrugged my shoulders back in the stiff uniform as I headed towards the front door.

"You know what to do. Get in the cars and..." I lost my voice as I opened the front door.

Flash back of me being pulled back into that nightmare consumed me. I knew it wasn't a dream. How could I not believe it was when it was staring at me in the face.

A loud, piercing shriek filled the air and echoed off the walls as I reached for my fire arm.


	4. Waking Nightmare

**Pathogen**

**Chapter Four: Waking Nightmare**

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers and those who have waited for the story. Also, thanks to my editor, MissUndescribablexx.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pathogen<strong>

Black, unseeing eyes, sunken in and gapping forward while blood and salvia was running down its mouth. Yellow teeth agape as the jaw of the creature opened wider. A click and then a snap as the jaw completely popped out of place. Rotting flesh covered every inch of what used to be skin, parts of which were peeling off and oozing. Yes, this was no dream. It was real and it was happening now.

It stood on the dirt road that led to the house. A dark figure surrounded by the darkness of the night. We were all frozen, even the creature that looked at each of us. He was picking and choosing his prey, by the looks of it. Its long rotten fingers twitched as its dark holes, or eyes, stopped on me. I guess it should of scared me, to be looked at so intently. But yet, my mind remained rational. This creature must've been infected for a long time, the worst of the worst. But how? The infection wasn't supposed to start yet.

My hand was frozen in mid air where I had reached for my firearm. More bloody salvia dripped from its mouth as it watched me. My lips pulled back together in a straight line. It's now or never, my mind reminded me. My finger twitched and then my hand shot straight to my side, grasping the handle of the gun. As if sensing the coming threat, the infected shrieked and launched itself at me. Not because of the gun (I thought later on) but because I was the closest meal.

I pulled the gun upward, but it caught against the leather of the hostler. In the next second, I was off my feet and slammed into the side of the house. My uniform cap flew off from the force as I groaned in pain. The wood cracked and the metal groaned under the added weight. The loose metal bar from the house provided the only defense from the infected trying reach me by extending its limbs out to claw at me. The infected slammed its body against the bar causing another metal pole to fall in front of its jaw, all the while shrieking at me. The creature's teeth snapped in my face as I struggled with one hand to defend myself. It's teeth bit into the pole as the sharp edge dug into its face. The shredded end of the pole ripped the rotten flesh further, but it felt nothing. The poles were bending under the weight of the creature. It was strong, I remember as much when it ripped the hood off of Naruto's car. It was only a matter of time before it broke through.

As it drew its head back to snap at me again, I knew this was my last chance to free my only defense. I pulled on the gun again, finally freeing the weapon. Wasting no time, I fired two shots into the abdomen of the creature, which only stunned it. As it backed up, I fired a round into its head.

The infected fell to the ground and I mirrored it, leaning back onto the partially destroyed house. I already began to feel the bruises form. I just couldn't catch a break. Fear surged through me as well as adrenaline. To be honest, when I was first aware the infection would happen again I thought I would react in panic. But to my surprise, I reacted as if my body had been waiting for it. Still, my breathing was coming out rugged as I gazed over at the still frozen figures of my friends.

"Thanks for the help. I totally had that." I yelled sarcastically.

As if just now noticing my presence they turned to look at me, stunned expressions across their faces. I bent down and picked up the fallen cap and placed it back on my head.

"Believe me now? Or was that not enough proof?" I asked again, forcing myself to a standing position, and ducking out from under the metal bars of my 'shark cage'.

I returned the gun into its hostler. My breathing still heavy, I placed my hand against the house to support my weight. My body was shaking from what had just happened.

Kiba was the first to break the silence. "What the HELL was that THING?"

"I don't know, you tell me." I rolled my eyes and started a slow walk towards them.

My chest and back hurt a lot from the impact. I was still pleasantly surprised the infected didn't break me in half like a twig. If I didn't hit the house, who knows what would have happened.

"Jesus.. This is not happening.." Naruto muttered, staring at the slumped over body of the infected.

It was as if this brought the realism out of what was just about to happen. I could understand their freak out. I had seen it before so I could react faster, and just happened to almost get myself killed in the process.

A hand shot out and grabbed me by the collar of my borrowed uniform.

"How the hell were you able to know this was going to happen?" Sasuke asked, his voice angry but his eyes filled with fear.

"If I had an answer, I would tell you." I responded back with just as much venom. "Now let go of me before I break those fingers of yours."

He released his hold on me and I turned my back to him. It was already happening. Not even one minute after seeing the reality and he is already showing signs of an unclear head.

I walked over to the cars. "You want to wait for the rest?" I asked glancing at their unmoving forms.

The question brought them out of their daze as they realized just how out in the open they were. They booked it to the cars as fast as possible, shoving each other in the process.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I heard someone repeat over and over again.

Only one person didn't move. And it was Kankuro. He stood silently staring at the fallen corpse. Well, not silently. Looking closer, I saw that he was talking or muttering something to himself. He was the only one, I realized, that came closer to the infected to actually look at it. Everyone else kept their distance from it.

"You coming, Kankuro?" I asked waiting by the driver's door.

He swallowed and nodded his head making his way over to the car. I hopped in and turned the ignition as Kiba locked the doors and windows. I was the lead car as we pulled out onto the dirt road.

I was waiting. Waiting for my own freak out. I was practically ripped apart moments ago. I should be going into shock. Wouldn't a normal person be going into shock? This was the first official sign that the infection was happening, actually happening. Up until now a small voice in the back of my head was hoping I was wrong and believed I was. Oh, how I wish that voice was right.

"Neji.." Tenten stared from behind me as I stepped on the gas. "Are you ok? Did it...?" She couldn't finish the rest of her words.

I looked at her through the rearview mirror. "No. I'm fine. Bruises at the most."

She nodded her head and leaned back onto her seat, her eyes wide. I took in a deep breath and pain filled my chest. It was just not bruises.

"Four hours and thirty minutes." Kiba commented looking at the countdown on my phone. "Why did it start already?"

"It didn't." I told him, leaving the dirt road and getting onto a little highway. "The countdown is for when the infection hits my house and when the city goes into chaos. The infected we saw must be one of the first heading for the city." I said.

"How long until city limits?" Tenten asked her eyes staring directly at the road in front of her.

"Umm.. I think ten minutes. I don't really know.." I said racking my brain for the correct answer.

I glanced back in the rearview mirror to make sure the others were following me. They were. In fact, they were tail gating me. I saw the FJ swerve a little bit and I almost started to panic but then remembered Shikamaru is probably changing into his fake military clothes.

"The world is really going to shit, huh?" Kiba said sadly.

"Yea, but we are not going with it." I told him.

"I still, can't believe... What the hell happened back there?" Tenten asked us. "I'm trying to wrap my mind around it and it just seems so unreal."

"Hell, Tenten, I was there and I still don't believe it." Kankuro said, sighing out a held breath.

"I remember how Neji explained it and what it looked like, but still to see it for real is.." Tenten couldn't continue.

"Just be relieved. That's the worst of the worst." I told them, shaking my head. "Well, besides the panicking people."

"Neji, why did you have this vision..?" Tenten asked, her voice light.

"In all honesty, I have no idea. So that I would not make the same mistakes.. So I would save all of you.. I have no idea." I said, confusion clearly in my own voice.

"Look." Kankuro muttered staring out the window.

Following his command I glanced out the window and saw a helicopter flying overhead. Not far away, it stopped and started to hover as ropes dropped down to the ground. Soldiers began sliding down them in the distance. We were approaching the blockade.

"Dear God, I hope this works." Kankuro sighed.

I flipped on my emergency lights to warn Shikamaru we were approaching the military blockade. He followed suit and warned Naruto behind him. I nodded while looking at him through the rearview mirror and turned off the emergency lights.

"Ok. Start to hide." I ordered them as I saw the barbed wire gate coming closer and closer.

The car was full of movement as everyone ducked and squeezed themselves in impossible hiding spots. Since Kiba was in the front, he got a tarp out of the back and draped it over himself. I couldn't even tell where Tenten was. And Kankuro was using the dark night sky as camouflage. Taking in a deep breath, I straightened out the officer's cap over my head, making sure it came right over my eyes.

As I started to see the outlines of soldiers, that's when the panic started to set in. What if they don't buy it? What if they see through me? My hands started to slide off the wheel as they got clammy. I wiped my brow and silently begged that they would let us pass. Behind the stoic face that everyone sees is actually a scared man. Everyone feels and expresses fear; the only difference is how they show it.

Soldiers were everywhere on this side of the gate. Most stood along the barricade, their weapons positioned and ready pointing to the other side of the gate. All of them were fully clothed with armor and gas masks. They didn't even give our little convoy of cars a second glance. Spotlights were set up around the make shift camp as soldiers ran about. More than once, I had to stop the car to let a unit of soldiers to pass by. I pressed my foot on the brake, slowing the car down as we approached the gate. A soldier was waving his hand, motioning for me to come to him. I turned and slowed to the car down to a stop next to him. I rolled down my window and placed a huge frown on my face. The soldier looked cautious but as the window rolled down his eyes widened and he saluted me. I followed suit bringing my right hand to touch my cap and then brought it back down slowly. He dropped his hand and nodded his head. He pulled out a little flashlight and pointed it inside the car. Not finding what he was looking for, he clicked it off and stared at me.

"What can I do for you, sir?" He asked his voice firm.

Shit. Address him by his rank, my mind shouted. I searched his uniform for any sign of a rank or symbol. My eyes landed on three arrows pointing upwards. I hoped I was right.

"Yes, Sergeant." I said looking for any confusion in his eyes. None. Good. "There are two vehicles behind me, and my men and I need to go through this gate." I informed him, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"I'm sorry, sir. But General Hokage told us no one gets through, sir." He said and looked at me with a slight panic in his eyes.

"God dammit. I don't give a shit what General Hokage said. I'm Major Kazekage and you will let me through, or so help me God I will demote you faster than you can say 'shit'!" I shouted at him and he shrunk back in fear.

"But, sir...I was told.." He started as I scowled at him.

"I can't believe this. I'm being talked down to by a Sergeant," I pretended to look furious at the thought.

I took a breath in so I could 'explode' on him again. My chest constricted in pain as I shook it off and glared at the soldier.

"Sir, I could go get someone to verify.." He trailed off.

"Jesus, son! I'm heading to a meeting with the Commanding General and if you make me late..!" I trailed off angrily.

"Yes, sir." He nodded. "Open the gate!" He called out to a group of soldiers guarding the gate.

The soldier nodded and rushed to pull back the metal gate on both sides.

"Carry on." I told the soldier, without looking at him.

I drove the Suburban forward through the gate and watched in my rearview mirror as the others followed suit. Once we were all through the gate, only then did I relax. The soldiers closed the metal gate back up as we distanced ourselves away from it.

"You can come out now, guys." I told them feeling so relived.

"I can't believe that worked." Kankuro muttered turning back to look at the blockade we were leaving behind.

"You and me both." I muttered, glancing back in the rear view mirror.

"No, I mean I really have no idea how that worked. Wouldn't military personal drive military vehicles?" Kankuro said.

"Maybe it was Neji. He did sound pretty professional." Kiba offered.

"I guess." I said slowly, the pain in my chest starting to become unbearable.

Breathing became harder and harder. Each time I took a breath it felt as if I was going against something. I moved uncomfortably in my seat as one of my hands left the steering wheel to rest on my chest. Using my hand, I felt along the skin, poking in places that hurt. I undid the seat belt, trying to lessen the weight on my chest, but to little relief.

"Maybe that's where they are all coming from." Kankuro was explaining to Tenten and Kiba.

But I was not paying attention. A piece of dust flew into the back of my throat and I coughed. Extreme pain hit my chest and ribs. I took my hand off my chest, wiped my mouth and stared down at blood. Carefully, I placed my bloodied hand back on the steering wheel.

The infected had done more damn than I thought. Could it have broken one or more of my ribs? That would explain the pain in my chest for breathing. But the blood? That meant my rib was poking into places it shouldn't be. Great. Shit. It could poke into my heart and fucking kill me. Why would it just start hurting now?

I already had an answer; it was because of adrenaline. My mind was too focused and I was too nervous to even slow down so my body could react to the pain.

I slowed the car down and flipped on the emergency lights. Down to twenty miles per hour, I turned the car on to the shoulder of the road.

"Neji, why are we stopping?" Kiba asked.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked leaning over the seat to look at me.

I didn't answer any of them; instead I put the car in park and began to slowly undo the buttons on my uniform. After two buttons were undone, I stopped. The movement was painful. Sighing out the air in my body, I leaned back into my seat and closed my eyes. Shikamaru was already out of his car and opening my driver's side door, his hand holding the door open as he peered down at me.

"Neji.." He started and then stared at me in the eyes, before turning to see what I was doing. "It got you, didn't it?"

I nodded, trying to keep from making too much movement. He was always good with reading my expressions like an open book even when they never changed.

"Kankuro, Kiba, I need your help. Now." Shikamaru ordered.

Car doors opened and slammed as they got out of the car in a rush to Shikamaru's side. Naruto appeared behind them, his eyes cautious as he eyed everyone. In the distance another car door slammed and the sound of shoes on pavement reached me.

"Get Sakura." Shikamaru told Naruto as he turned to look at me.

Naruto took off running as Kiba headed to the back of the car to get something.

"How bad..?" Shikamaru asked.

"Fractured ribs, I think. Hopefully it's just cracks." I was able to tell him as he nodded.

"Can you get out?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes at the suggestion and he answered. "You hard headed ass, I know you can, but is it extreme pain to get out?"

"I wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't." I answered trying to breath in carefully.

"Ok. I need you to lie on the pavement. We need to see how bad it is." He told me, opening the car door wider.

"You got to be kidding me." I hissed.

"Nope. Suck up your what you call an ego and get out here." He told me, just as Kiba came back from behind the car with a flashlight.

With the pain starting to spike up again, I finally complied and moved my left leg out of the car slowly, followed by my right leg. Shikamaru helped support my back as I stepped out of the vehicle completely.

"Ok, don't bend over to lie down on the pavement. Lean back and Kankuro and I will help lower you down." He explained to me as I sighed in frustration.

He put his arms out and motioned me backwards with his finger as I leaned back. Shikamaru's arms held me right under my arm and slowly I was placed on the ground. The new position did not help much. It felt as if even the air was putting pressure on my ribs. Naruto and Sakura came running back as I undid the rest of the uniform jacket.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked looking down at me.

"When the infected attacked him earlier, we believe it crushed some of his ribs when he was hit," Shikamaru told her, as well as the entire group.

She knelt down by my side and another car door closed as Tenten exited the car. Naruto dropped to one knee and pulled up my undershirt. Kiba pointed the light over my entire body as Naruto pulled the shirt up and away from my rib cage, stopping at my shoulders.

"Jesus, Neji." Kankuro muttered.

"How bad?" I asked, my undershirt blocking my view.

"A hell of a lot of bruising," Kiba remarked.

A hand touched my flesh and I flinched in pain.

"Sorry, Neji," Sakura said. "I'm trying to see where the breaks or cracks are."

Her hand lightly touched the skin over my ribs. In some areas, I was fine. In others, pain shot through my whole system like live wire.

"Have you coughed up blood?" She asked, continuing her inspection.

"Yes."

More poking around my ribs as my eyes narrowed in pain. "How much longer Sakura?"

"I'm done." She removed her hands. "From what I can tell and remember from my Heath Science classes, you have fractured your ribs in three places. Luckily, none are broken so your internal organs are safe. Two cracks on the lower left sides of your ribs, most likely the most heavily impacted, and one crack on your upper right side of your ribs."

"Okay, Doctor Haruno, how do we treat it?" Kiba asked.

"You don't." She said simply, standing up.

"What?" Kiba said. "So he is just shit out of luck?"

"No." Sasuke answered, appearing out of nowhere. "You idiot. Ribs heal on their own so until then Neji just needs to take a lot of pain medication."

"Anyone have any pain medication or Tylenol?" Naruto asked.

"I do." Sakura said heading back to Naruto's Cadillac.

"Why..?" He asked following her.

She just gave him a look and disappeared into the darkness.

"He is such an idiot." Kankuro shook his head.

"Tenten." I said after a quiet moment of silence.

"Yes?" She said her head snapping up at the sound of her name.

"You okay? You've been quiet," I told her.

"Yea, just in deep thought." She replied standing up.

"About what?" I continued.

"Just the infection and everything that's happened." She answered, her head tilting to the left.

I stared at her for the longest moment. Her eyes were distant. Her head was turned to the left: a common sign of someone fabricating a lie. It was now or never. We needed to talk.

"Kiba can you drive in my place? Kankuro can sit in the front so I can lay down." I asked sitting up as pain exploded across my chest.

"Here are the pills, Neji." Sakura said handing me the plastic bottle. "This should last awhile."

"Thanks." I told her, rising to my feet.

A hand grabbed the back of my arm to steady me and I turned to the owner, Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, I have a few cracked ribs, I'm not crippled." I told him firmly and with a bored sigh, he let go.

Turning back to the open passenger door, I climbed in carefully. Once in the seat, I opened the container holding the pills and pulled four white tablets out. The pain was so dominant that I didn't even look for water. I just threw all four in my mouth and swallowed. Tenten hoped in on the other side and Kiba got into the driver's seat.

"Where to Neji?" Kiba asked.

"Keep going straight. There should be a bridge that crosses over a bay. Once we get over that, it changes direction." I took a cautious breath. "Thirty to fourth-five minutes away..? It all depends how fast you go."

"Oh, that won't be a problem." Kiba smirked patting the dashboard.

"Don't go too fast." I said blankly.

"I won't." The grin on his face gave away his lie.

Kiba started the car and as the Suburban moved forward I finally was able to concentrate on my more personal matters. My mind was full of thoughts all jumbled together as the quiet ride helped me piece them together. Still, I was able to make out some of the other's conversation.

"We're going to die." Kiba commented his mind obviously still on the infected incident.

"We're all going to die, Kiba." Kankuro answered.

"No. I meant soon." Kiba confirmed.

"So did I." Kankuro responded before Tenten told them both to shut up.  
>I tried not to laugh, the movement would not only hurt like hell, but I didn't want them to know I really had a sense of humor.<p>

"Neji." Tenten said.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to lay down? I mean, doesn't it hurt to sit upright like that?" She said motioning to her jacket in her lap.

"I wouldn't want to impose." I started but with a shake of her head, she had me convinced.

I moved over an inch and laid down in her lap. The officer's cap stuck straight up at a awkward angel so I pulled it off my head and into the floorboard it went. Tenten kept her head straight forward, but I could tell she knew I was staring up at her. We stayed in that position for the next two minutes or what felt like two minutes. I could stare at her for hours and not even know the world was turning. After a little while longer, I had finally gathered the courage to finally tell her the truth.

"Tenten."

She glanced down at me but kept her head straightforward.

"Remember I how I told you to remind me to tell you something before the night ends?" I asked.

She took one glance at me and turned her head forward again. "Yes."

"You know how they say life is so short. All it takes is one moment, one decision, to change your course in life. And just as easily you could lose it." I began as she gave me a confused look.

"Tenten. Today has showed me just how easy it is for me to die." Her head turned down as she fully watched me. "Listen, if anything happens to me, forget my river house. Follow Shikamaru to his lake house and get on that helicopter when it arrives. Remember how it came after we all died in my vision?"

My words only fell on her ears. Kankuro and Kiba were too busy with their own conversation to hear ours.

"Why are you telling me this, Neji?" She asked, her fingers running through the top of my scalp.

I cracked a small, sad smile. "Well, Tenten, I haven't been completely honest with you. Something did happen between us in my vision or what ever it was. You see during all the chaos I gained my courage to finally tell you something I had been keeping to myself. In my vision, I loved you and no matter what I was going to try to get you to that lake house." Her eyes were wide as she watched me explain. "But you had gotten infected and even though I was immune, I couldn't save you." Emotional pain was building up inside of me as I bit my lip. "No matter what I did, I could not help you." My voice shook but I continued on. "I got you to the lake house but then you asked me to kill you. Because you wanted to stay you until the very end." I stopped and laughed a sad laugh. "How are you supposed to kill someone you loved? I didn't want to but you asked me." I stopped and stared down at my right hand that had held the gun. "Before I knew what I was doing, I had put a bullet in your head." I shook my head, disgusted in myself. "I couldn't even look at what I'd done to you, so I just crawled over to a nearby pole and killed myself."

Tenten stared down at me and I could see her in deep thought with all the information.

"Tenten, nothing has changed." I lifted my hand to touch her face. The contact forced her to look at me. "I loved you then and I love you now."

Her eyes widened and I smiled, emotion breaking through my serious composure.

"Don't ever ask me to kill or harm you. Because I can't bear to go through that again." I begged her, pain evident in my voice.

"I won't." She promised, placing her hand over mine.

A sad smile spread across my face, she mirrored it as we stared into each other's eyes. She didn't need to say it. I already knew with that small gesture. I knew that we would be in this together, from here on out. No matter what happened, we would some how find our way back to each other. And I knew that I would do everything in my power to keep my vision from playing out again. I just couldn't help but think where we would be if this never happened.

"Neji." A deep voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes?" My eyes never left hers.

"We are at the bridge." Kiba said his voice blank.

His voice sounded off. My eyes narrowed and I pushed myself up into a sitting position and peered out at the road. Not believing my eyes, I opened the car door and steeped out onto the pavement. Car doors slammed as others followed my lead. The night sky made it difficult to see but as Kiba flipped the headlights up higher, I could see everything. The entire bridge was smoking and, well, gone. Not a piece of concrete was left standing. Ash covered the land near the end of the road and chunks of concrete were visible under the water's surface. The bridge had been bombed.

Kiba got out of the car to stand beside the rest of us. Kankuro and him stood behind me and away from the broken bridge. More car doors slammed as the others started to exit their cars to see what the hold-up was.

"Neji.." Tenten said from behind me. "I don't think we were right about that blockade of soldiers being there to keep people from leaving."

"You're right. They're not." I said slowly, disbelieving.

"Then what are they?" Kiba asked.

"The first line of defense against an unknown enemy. They're the assault team." I said, my fear becoming depression.

"Which means..?" Kiba asked, still not getting it.

"It means that the bridge in front of us was blown up to keep the infected site secluded from the rest of the population." Tenten told him.

"Which means..?" Kiba asked again.

"Which means the city we came from could have been ground zero, Kiba. The main infection must have started here and the soldiers back there are the offensive front line. And we already know the infected will break through." I tried to explain more.

"Ok... And? I really don't see why you are all so worked up." Kiba responded.

"Jesus, Kiba!" I yelled. "Why do you think their guns and defenses were pointing towards _this _bridge? We are in ENEMY TERRITORY! And the enemy is those infected creatures! Our only way out is back the way we came or across that bridge."

"And the bridge is blown up to keep the infected in..." Kiba said slowly.

"We are sitting ducks in a pond full of piranhas." Kankuro said, looking all around him as we all unconsciously backed up together in a tight circle.


	5. Stoic Acceptance

**Pathogen**

**Chapter Five: Stoic Acceptance**

**AN: Thank you to my reviewers. Update: This chapter contains strong language and violence. Thanks again to my editor, Miss Indescribable. Important: Pathogen will as of now be entered as stand by. Stand by meaning the entire story is on hold that will eventually continued but not for a given amount of time. Sorry to the readers for the inconvenience.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pathogen<strong>

My choice. My decision. My idea. All wrong. I lead them to a fucking death trap! It was not supposed to happen this way. How could I have been so naive? The chances of the bridge still being here..? My mind struggled to calculate the possibilities before I stopped myself. No, I told myself. I was not going to go down that road into my subconscious and wallow in my self-pity. I got them into this mess and I will sure as hell get them out.

"Where is the duffle bag full with the guns..?" I asked very quietly so only those next to me heard.

If we were armed we might have a chance.

"Naruto's Cadillac." Tenten responded just as silent.

I mentally cursed just thinking how many steps away his car was.

From the corner of my eye I saw Shikamaru start walking towards us. He and the others were nowhere near to hear our conversation and did not know of our current situation. I turned around and waved my hands for him to stop. Kankuro and Kiba noticed what I was doing and tried to warn him as well. Hell, it looked like we were playing charades. But it did the trick. He came to an abrupt stop and Temari ran into him because of it. They didn't move, only glanced around them as if to figure out why we were so panicked. They craned their necks so slowly, as if it would be noticed. It seemed silly, our reaction. The reason being because it was quiet and not even a hint that we were being watched by them. I almost relaxed, part of me glad I was wrong, again. I was keeping my cool until Temari stared at a spot in the woods next to the road. Her eyes narrowed and creased as she tried to look past the dark shadows of the trees. It was a serious stare that dramatically changed to a look of pure terror.

I was so tempted to not even see what had her so scared. However, curiosity got the best of me and everyone knows how it ended for the cat. I followed her line of sight to the tree line. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the darkness but when they did I saw what appeared to be an outline of a man. The 'man' didn't move or even show signs of it knowing of our position. I even questioned if the 'man' was really there. Out in the darkness, who knew? My eyes could be playing tricks on me. But that was not what Temari was looking at. Her line of sight was further to the left of the man. Just by the outline, I knew what it was. I knew what both of them were.

Ever so slightly, I backed up, my arm out beside me pushing Tenten and Kankuro back towards the Suburban. I knew if we could stay quiet, we would maybe make it back to the car before the infected were alerted. My feet barely touched the pavement as we moved back, inch by inch. Shikamaru and Temari did the same, however, they were further from their vehicle. Kiba was the closest, having turned the headlights on, and his hand hovered over the driver's door handle. I continued to push them back as my teeth dug into my lip. Quiet. We just had to be quiet. Not a sound. Not even a breath. For the sake of our lives we had to be-

"Hey! Guys! Why have we stopped? Something wrong with the bridge?" Naruto called out loudly as he approached our petrified faces.

He stopped in front of Shikamaru. "What?" He asked accusingly, his eyebrow raised.

At that moment a shriek filled the air and echoed off the dense forest. But even more frightening, the seemly hundreds that answered it. Their wails rang in my ears as my hand jolted to grab my side arm.

"Shit! Get in the cars!" Kankuro yelled as we all scattered in a panic.

Shikamaru and Temari had already made it back to the FJ, having not stopped to listen to the answering wails. The FJ's engine roared to life when both car doors slammed shut. I had no idea about Naruto and his car, I was a little bit preoccupied.

"Get the damn guns!" I heard a male voice yell that sounded like Sasuke.

Boots and the rubber of shoes hitting the pavement filled the background noise of the infected's growls. Screaming was next to fill the air as Sakura and the other girls behind the Suburban started to freak out. I didn't blame them. I mean, I'd freak out too if everyone started running back to the cars fear dripping off them like candle wax. The screaming did pretty much dig us a grave, though. Not only did it alert the infected even more, it freaked out everyone that was running back to the cars because not everyone knew why she was screaming. It could be because she was scared, or much worse...they began their pursuit. It poured fear into us, and normally, people acted on instinct in order to survive.

"Fuck this!" Kiba shouted as he yanked the car door open and put the vehicle in reverse before he even finished closing the door.

"Whoa!" I shouted as Suburban flew backwards off the road into the grass.

My hands were raised halfway in the air as the realization of what was about to happen hit me.

"Kiba, we are not in the car!" Tenten yelled chasing the car as he backed up.

The Suburban abruptly stopped. Tenten was closest now, her hand so close to touching the metal glass of the brake lights. Sadly, not close enough. Kiba then placed the gear into drive and slammed his foot on the gas. The car bolted forward, the bumper slamming into the road when it returned to the pavement from the grass.

"Kiba! What the fuck?" Kankuro screamed as the Suburban peeled out back down the road they came in on, throwing smoke into the air.

That wasn't even the worst of it. Shikamaru, thinking we were in the car, peeled out and followed after Kiba. And finally, so did Naruto and his group in the Cadillac. I watched as several of the infected broke their line and gave chase to the fleeing cars. However, most stayed, their eyes still trained on us. Tenten stood her hand still out as if reaching towards the car. Kankuro was right beside me, his presence shaking.

"God damn son of a bitch!" I yelled, letting my anger get the best of me.

"Did he just fucking leave us?" Tenten yelled in horror, not even trying to control her volume.

We all knew. We were as good as dead.

Infected yelled and shrieked upon seeing us still standing there. Their fingers wide spread, arms out, and jaws agape. A huge creature stepped forward out of the tree line. Questionably the biggest one I had ever seen. It stepped in front of all the others and opened its mouth. It leaned forward and cried out a wail loudly before taking off in a run towards us.

"Fucking shit!" Kankuro yelled, taking a step back in horror.

"Run for the damn tree line on the opposite side!" I yelled, turning my back on the creatures and sprinting towards the tree line.

"Fuck. Oh dear God." I heard Kankuro yell over and over again as he passed Tenten and I up.

I felt myself laugh in utter horror. I laughed so I wouldn't cry. It was a good substitute.

"Oh my God." Tenten repeated as her legs pumped her towards the treeline.

Jesus this was not good. I wouldn't be able to keep up in my current condition. It was the end. I would be torn apart as those things ate me. I glanced to my side at Tenten, her eyes filled with fear. She could run faster than this. She was slowing down to match my pace.

"Tenten. What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled already out of breath. "Leave me!"

"No!"

We hit the tree line at that moment as we dodged tree by tree. It was dark and I couldn't see a damn thing. The only thing darker than the night was the outline of the trees. I slowed my pace slightly to avoid getting hit by a random tree in my path. But just as I stopped, Tenten continued forward her path still clear.

"Neji!" I heard her scream.

My chest flared as if it was on fire. "Keep!" Rough breath. "Running Tenten!" My ribs burned inside my chest as my lungs were failing to get enough oxygen.

I slid to a stop and gripped the bark of a near by tree. My lungs felt pulverized, my heart strained to beat the blood through it. I couldn't stop, but I couldn't run. Branches broke and snapped as the infected came closer and closer, their wails proving how close death was coming for me. Fear slammed into me as I ran and stumbled a few more yards before I couldn't stand the pain any longer.

The pistol firmly in my clasped hand, I backed up into a tree. It's bark digging into my skin like a thousand needles as I faced the incoming death. It wasn't supposed to end this way. They would not have me! They would not get me! I pulled the cool muzzle of the gun to my head. My finger hovered above the trigger and the crashing of brushes got louder and I could see their frames.

Out of everything, this moment felt wrong. It felt like back in the vision when I killed myself. Killing myself felt out of place and astray. In my last seconds of thought, I removed the gun from my head. Instead I placed it in my mouth and turned to face the tree. Slamming my military issued boot into a knot of the tree, I pulled myself up using the bark. I passed by the lowest branch and used it to continue up the tree. Branches broke under my hands and twigs and leaves sliced my face as I climbed higher. Luckily, my only luck, was that my face was the only exposed part of my body, so my arms and legs were protected from the sharp branches. Nearly two stories high, I heard a shriek from below me.

The infected creatures had reached the bottom of the tree I was on; I stopped climbing so they couldn't hear me. Which of course was difficult. I supported all my weight onto my right arm and pulled the gun out of my mouth and jammed it into its hostler. With my now free left hand, I covered my mouth. My breath was coming out shallow and ragged. My body was struggling to get oxygen, while my ribs screamed in protest with every rise and fall of my chest. The creatures swiveled their heads around looking as I prayed they wouldn't hear me. The infected below grew impatient at the loss of their prey and took off toward the direction Tenten and Kankuro went; one of them stayed. It turned to stare up in the tree, mouth hanging open like it knew I was there. The creature turned his head slightly to it's right as if listening to a noise too soft for my ears to hear. Not a second after, it bolted in the direction the others went. Even with the infected's absence, I did not relax. I positioned my body to lie on main trunk of the tree as I tried to control my breathing.

Pain. Pain. Was the thought going through my head. It was so intense; I believed I was going to die up in this tree. In order to give some relief to my pain, I tried to think of how to get out of this mess. However, once the thought crossed my mind, I would breath in and it would vanish and pain would replace it. Struggling with myself in my own body, I dug my nails into the tree bark. The brittle bark cracked beneath my fingers as I panted drying my throat out further.

It seemed to continue for hours, my ordeal. I had almost grown used to the routine pain and pace of breath when my breathing began to slow. Instead of fast rough pants, it was now to a slow and even, deep breath. After that, my regular breathing resumed. I realized if my heart started to sped up so would my breathing. So now I had to avoid running, fear, and excitement. Great.

I slammed my fist angrily against the trunk of the damn tree as the thoughts of what happened moments ago returned to my mind. Why the hell would Kiba fucking leave us? Now, not only are we spilt up from the main group, we are also spilt up from ourselves. If I ever see that son of a bitch again... My hands shook in fury as I curled my fingers into a fist. I took a deep breath, pain flooding me. My fingers uncurled as I gazed off into the direction the infected went. I needed to calm down and find Tenten and Kankuro. But how fucking can I? If I climbed back down, one of those things could be waiting for me. I sighed, frustrated. Ok, think rationally Neji. There is no way for you to know where Tenten or Kankuro are. But there is a way for them to know where you are. I glanced to my side arm. You can fire three shots into the air with fifteen seconds between each. The noise will echo and the others can pinpoint your location. Only problem, Tenten and Kankuro won't be the only ones who hear it.

I didn't even want to leave this tree. Dammit. What if they didn't even make it..? Depression hung over me as I stared off into the direction the infected went. Think, Neji. What would attract an infected horde? What do you know about them that will help you..? I started to run down everything I knew about the infected in my mind. There are two types of infected: Recently changed and ones with infected blood for a long period of time. The older ones take on the appearance of a creature, while the recently turned ones still look human. The virus being made to help and treat cancer causes them to crave blood, which is the reason they attack us. I stopped; an idea had began to form in my head. What if the infected's senses also improved as well?

"If it's blood you want. It's blood, you'll get." I murmured to myself and pushed my body off the trunk of the tree.

I began to climb down the tree, but also a lot slower than I climbed up. Glancing around in every direction, I made sure there was nothing lurking out in the darkness. Finding nothing, it was all the proof enough for me as I slid down to land on the dirt.

"I hope this works." I said to myself and bit into my thumb with my front teeth.

Pinching the skin together and a quick move of my teeth, I had drawn blood. I placed my bleeding thumb against the bark of the tree and slid the cut up and down, spreading the blood. After the job was well done, I licked my thumb trying to stop the bleeding. I moved away from the tree in a wide arch in the direction I last saw Tenten go. I kept running my tongue along my cut, not wanting to wipe the blood on my clothing and have the scent on me. It was a long shot it would work, but if I had them distracted for just a bit, I might be able to find the others.

The cut eventually stopped bleeding and I dropped my hand to pull out the pistol. I raised it up and cautiously walked through the dense forest. It was dark and I had to use my left hand out in front of me to guide my path. I almost tried to pull out my cell phone but I remembered Kiba had it, watching the count down. I resumed my search, keeping unnaturally quiet. Every little noise I heard resulted in me turning immediately in that direction, my gun lifted. None of the noises proved to be an infected. It was either just the wind, a bird, or, in some cases, my imagination.

After moving to stand behind a large tree, I sighed. My feet hurt and I had been roaming around this forest for what seemed like hours. I was in way over my head. I had no idea where they might have gone and the only sound in the forest was crickets and different bug noises. I began to move away from the tree when a sight stopped me. To my left was a small tree, no higher then my knee. I peered at it through the darkness and leaned down to touch it. Near the root where the bark met ground, the wood was broken. Snap in half like someone had stepped on it hard. Excitement flew inside me and I had to remind myself to calm down and keep my heart pace even. I pushed past the broken tree and noticed upturned dirt and broken branches. Someone had come through here.

I followed the messy trail of broken limbs and scattered leaves. Whoever or whatever came through here, came in a hurry. By the size of the hole of broken branches it made, I was convinced whatever came through here was human. The path led off for a good fifty steps before it suddenly cut off. The dirt where it cut off was untouched, the branches intact. I sat up in confusion. Why did it cut off? I took a step toward a large brush where I last saw the tracks. As soon as I got close enough to the bush, the ground beneath my feet gave way.

I forced myself not yell as I slid down the small hill in a couch position. Hitting the bottom, my shoes sank into the dirt. I kicked my feet out of the dirt trying unsuccessfully to get the grains of sand out of my shoes.

"Uhhhh.. Shit.." I wheeled around at the sound of _his_voice.

"Kankuro." I whispered. "Is that you..?" I searched the blackness.

"Neji? Oh, thank God. You found me." He moaned. "I'm over here."

His voice was really close. In fact I was on top of him. He was lying sprawled out in front of me. I knelt next to him. I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was on his back.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Hell no, man." He moaned. "I think I broke my fucking leg." Kankuro leaned forward to clutch his leg.

I squinted my eyes to try to see the damage and was horrified at what I saw. It was sickening. His bone was not cracked, it was completely broken in half. His leg was disfigured and swollen. There was no way he could walk on it.

He laughed his voice off because of the pain. "Could've been worse. Could've been outside the skin break."

He must have tripped coming down that hill, I concluded.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "We are in some deep shit."

"I was running you know?" He explained. "And I looked back to see how close those things were and didn't see you or Tenten. I was scared man-I mean I still am but I had no idea where either of you went. I must've not been paying attention because I tripped and fell down here. Then I heard that sickening snap." He said his voice shaking.

I stayed kneeling beside him, my mind trying to come up with the best option for me to save him. A broken leg in this new world was.. Well, was not good. He couldn't walk, let alone run. And I sure as hell couldn't carry him for a long distance.

"Why did he leave us? We were right there. Why would he do that?" His anger too weak to sound assertive. "Where the hell are we? Is Tenten with you?" He went on asking all questions.

That last one got my attention. "You haven't seen her?" I asked him being completely selfish.

"Hell, no. I've been alone since I fell." Kankuro told me.

"You haven't seen any infected?" I asked him, anxiety building up in me.

"No. You're the first person I've seen." He confirmed.

I sat back on my heels, panic consuming me. Images of the infected creatures abandoning their chase for me and heading in the direction Tenten and Kankuro went. If they weren't chasing Kankuro then who the hell were they after..? I already knew the answer to my own question.

"They were following her." I said out into the air.

"Huh?" Kankuro moaned his mind to focused on his wound.

"We need to find Tenten." I told him, rising to my feet. "Listen Kankuro, I'm going to be blunt. We are in the deep shit here and I'm not going to keep anything from you. I can carry you but if we run into infected, we are both done for. My ribs won't hold out and you can't walk with that leg."

He was quiet for a moment staring down at the ground. "I understand."

"Here, take my hand." I held my hand out to him.

He stayed down for a minute before he clasped his hand around mine. I pulled him up onto his one good leg. Using that good leg to push off the dirt, he jumped onto my back. My lower chest protested but I told myself to suck it up.

"Kankuro." I felt his head turn to look at me. "I will do everything in my power to make sure they don't get you."

Three different options rested on my conscious. I really hoped he would make it to the first one. Sadly, the third option seemed more likely in our situation. I had already come to a decision if it came to that. I only worried how I could execute it out.

"Thanks, Neji.." He said quietly, his mind in deep thought.

Keeping his broken leg dangling down, I used only one arm to help support his still working leg. I found a break in the ditch and got to walk out of it instead of climbing. I could tell he was in pain. I only hoped we would both would make it out of this. I returned my focus to finding Tenten. Finding Kankuro had thrown me off her trail. I was no better from when I first started. I had no idea where to look or even start, but I knew no matter what I would find my way back to her. Despite any obstacle we would overcome it. I regretted leaving her, more than anything. But if she stayed with me, who knows what could of happened? My fingers curled into my palm as I ground my teeth together, tears threatening to fall. Fear of losing her consumed me more so than the fear of dying, the infected, and pain. It was easy for me to give up my life for others but I couldn't bear the thought of losing the women I loved. My eyes squeezed together tightly at the thought of what might be happening to her while I was walking around in circles, not doing a thing. It irritated me to no end that I wasn't even close to finding her. I didn't deserve her, so much more innocent than my corrupted mind. A burden rested on my shoulders for what I had done. Kiba may have left us out to die but it was me who got us stuck out here in the first place.

I looped around back to the beginning of Kankuro's trail and headed in a different direction. The sky was a lot lighter as the moon peeked through the open canopy of trees. It lighted the path we were walking and made maneuvering around easier. I was on edge and jumpy. Everything seemed off. Rotten branches snapped under my feet and seemed to echo into the night. I could do nothing about it. Our combined weight prevented me from making my movements more stealth like. Kankuro did not talk to me all the while. The only time I heard his voice was when he was quietly planning how to kick Kiba's ass. I shrugged my shoulders popping Kankuro more up on my back to keep him from slipping. I briefly wondered if Shikamaru and the others had discovered what Kiba had done. How would they react? Leave us and go to the lake house? Wait for us? Maybe head back for us? I chuckled a sad laugh. I would really like the second and third but the first seemed more likely.

I ducked down when we went under a rather large oak tree. The branches hit Kankuro anyway and he was not happy. He kept his tough guy face on but I knew he was scared. He helped me search for disturbances in the ground every now and then. He would see something I overlooked and it would result in our change of path. I was almost positive Tenten had come this way.

"Neji."

"Hn?" I glanced behind me.

"Walk faster, I hear something." He told me panic lacing his words.

I complied and tried to more faster and at the same time place my free hand over my weapon, popping the protective latch.

"You still hear it?" I asked.

"Yes." He breathed. "It's closer."

I came to a complete stop and backed up to a tree. Kankuro's body hit against it and now the tree helped support him.

"Hold on." I told him, pulling the weapon out and raising it up to aim at the path we came in at.

I heard the rustle of fallen leaves and breaking of branches. My eyes narrowed as I clicked the safety off. I waited for the threat, my arms straight out in front of me. A nearby bush rustled as something pasted through it. My finger hovered above the trigger. Fear filled me as so did the suspense when the seconds ticked by.

A small outline of a rabbit jumped out from the bush. It approached us and continued hopping completely obvious of our presence.

"Wow. A rabbit. Scary, Kankuro." I sighed, clicking the safety back on and lowering the gun.

"Dude, I didn't know. I was just being careful." He defended.

"You're right, it could've had rabies." I answered sarcastically.

"Nice try, Neji. But I'm too worked up to find that funny." He responded as I pushed him and my back off the tree.

"I know what you mean.." I sighed, holstering the pistol.

I tucked my forearms back under Kankuro's legs. My heart rate slowing down, I turned my attention back on the forest floor. I lifted my foot up prepared to continue my search when something halted me. My eyes roamed the tree line in observation. It was too quiet. No sound; not even the sound of the crickets I had heard earlier. What would silence them?

Deciding that I was officially going insane, I pushed the thought to the side. It was a small detail and had no warning or meaning behind it, I convinced myself. My body faced the open area of trees to continue down the path until that horrifying shriek filled the air along with growling.

I didn't move an inch as I listened in shock. "That is definitely not a rabbit! Run!" Kankuro whispered urgently to me.

I took off a slow jog pace trying desperately to be silent as I ran. But in vain. I heard the crashing of limbs and bushes before I saw them. It had picked up our trail and it was not alone. I searched the night-covered forest around me and slid to a stop by a large oak tree. This was the only option.

"Kankuro climb up! This is what I did!" I urged him, helping him to the ground.

He grabbed a hold of the bark and tried to push himself up with his good leg. The bark crumbled beneath his fingers as his nails dug into the wood. Parts of the bark broke off and fell to a small pile on the forest floor. Some stray pieces fell into my eyes as I looked up at him. Still, Kankuro tried unsuccessfully to get up. After two failed attempts, he stopped.

"Neji, I can't. I could maybe if my leg wasn't broken." He told me, fear in his eyes.

"Grab the fucking tree!" I told him, lifting his body slightly up.

He tried again as I pushed him from behind. His arm wrapped around the base of a limb, but as soon as he put weight on it, it snapped and he tumbled to the ground. Another screech filled the air and he moaned in fear and pain.

"Get up! Get up!" I urged as he struggled to his good leg using me for support. "Use your freaking arms!"

I glanced up at the tree. It was impossible to climb with one leg even with my help now that the branch was gone. I wouldn't make it with him on my back. Dammit. It doesn't have to end this way. If we only had more time, but I could hear the pursuit of the creatures, it was getting closer and closer. Kankuro must have predicted my thoughts when he clutched my pant leg where he lay.

"Don't leave me, Neji! Don't fucking leave me." He begged his face full of the upmost terror. "I'm not ready. I don't want to die." He whimpered under his breath, his eyes tearing.

Part of me died at that moment. Well, what part of me that was left. I just really couldn't believe this was happening all over again. I took every possible step to prevent it and yet...

Truth be told, the moment I saw the damage done to him, I told myself I had to kill myself emotionally. I knew that it would have no happy ending. There was no possible way to survive if you couldn't keep up. However, if I were to save him from being eaten alive, maybe that would be better. I had to do this unmercifully. Emotions would get people killed. Kiba for example, his fear drove him to leave us. That made me realized I had to do this emotionlessly. If not, it would destroy me and eat me from the inside out. My frown deepened as I closed my emotions up, leaving nothing left standing. I didn't know Kankuro too personally. He was my best friend's girlfriend's somewhat friend. I may have not known him long but I did care for him. It was my fault it ended this way for him and I would have to live with that. But no matter what, those things would not get Kankuro. I would have to execute option three. Despite how much I didn't like it.

"Neji, you said-you promised." He said trying to stand, believing I was going to make a run for it.

"I have no intention of not keeping my promise, Kankuro." I told him, my face blank.

"Neji..." Kankuro cried in terror when the screaming and screeching was almost on top of us.

I turned my head to stare up at the night sky that was full of stars shining their light down on the eerie scene. I had always believed in fate since I was a child, that things happened for a reason. That there was some point for you to be living your life. That we were all following a plan and some decisions were our own but we would always end up where we were supposed to. But that...that was before. Now I see that I was wrong. Wrong about everything. My vision was not fate. It was just simply luck. I was just lucky to receive a vision that would warn me. It had no deeper meaning. I was so naive to follow it and try to save my friends and look where it got us? They are dying just as they had. It proved that everything happened in random order and had no course or higher meaning. Tenten was right when she asked me if I was different. She could always see right through me like an open window. I had changed. She always calmed my mind and pointed me into the right direction. But without her here, I had lost. I had lost my hope in humanity and the world.

I felt the need to say it out loud, to prove to myself I believed what I thought. I whispered under my breath so only I heard. "I do not believe in fate for it was a stupid slim chance of hope. Fate has forsaken my life and destroyed the lives of those close to me. There is no plan. We are all on our own in this infected world. There is no one watching over us." My own words sent fear through me.

I yanked the pistol from my side and picked the gun up to align with Kankuro's head. His eyes widened in recognition, his head following my gun when I raised it. Dirt covering his face, along with unshed tears. His lips curved back slowly forming a small smile. A smile of acceptance. A silent, 'I trust you.'

Without emotion, without a second thought, I pulled the trigger. The gun recoiled backwards as the shot echoed off the trees. Unlike the time with Tenten in my vision, I watched the bullet impact his skull as he fell over backwards from where he knelt, blood spraying. His body fell to the ground and rolled over to his side, finally settling into the forest floor. I turned away to the side and drew in a sharp breath, remembering the sight of it. Even with my pitiful attempt to feel nothing for what I had done, I still felt the creeping emotional trauma threatening to spill over my stoic expression. Doing the best thing I could at the moment, I forced the image to the back of my head and took off elsewhere from the approaching creatures.


	6. The Continuous Soul

**Pathogen**

**Chapter Six: The Continuous Soul**

**AN: I apologize for the long delay, but I will try my best to update more frequently. However, Pathogen will still remain in stand-by. Without further delay, here is chapter six.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pathogen<strong>

Run. Keep running. If you stop, you're as good as dead. Run. They are always behind you. Push yourself. Faster, they are gaining. I can hear them, pursuing, hunting. Find her. Find her now. Those were the only coordinate thoughts running through my head. My muscles were burning with protest and over use but I did not dare stop. My fight or flight response which gave me adrenaline was running out and I was running through this dense forest only on sheer will power. My heart was beating painfully in my chest with each breath I took, my ribs burned and screamed with protest, my mentality was crumpling, but I did not stop. I couldn't. I had to find her. I could not lose her, not her. Branches crackled beneath the weight of my feet and dirt took flight in the air from the force of my steps. I continued on. The cold night air rushed into my lungs burning its way down my dry throat before warm air replaced it as I exhaled. This process continued at a rapid pace as I dived head first into the darkness of the night unaware of what would be awaiting me up ahead.

I couldn't stop that fleeting emotion of despair threatening to fall on me and crush my entire being. I couldn't even see more than two feet in front of me and I had no idea where she was, let alone my own current position. That alone was charging my system with panic at the thought. I still pushed forward, edging my body to continue its hectic course. I kept telling myself to run and maybe, just maybe, the more I ran the sooner I would find her. The sooner I found her, the sooner I could stop running and figure out what to do next. Yet, my body was resisting my intentions and my feet slowed. The run became a jog, the jog a walk, and the walk a full fledged stop. I reached out and gripped the closest oak and tried to catch my breath. My breath came out like strangled gasps while fought to regain control of my crazed heartbeat. The forest was silent. No sound besides that of my own breathing and even more heavenly the sound of no footsteps pursing me. The infected would have no need to, I thought bitterly. They were already feasting on the man I murdered who trusted me completely. How many others had I lead to death? This surely wouldn't be the end of my suffering. Kankuro wouldn't be the only one, a voice in the back of my head told me.

Dread loomed over me and finally crushed me whole for I did not try to stop it. Just the notion of thought that Tenten was dead forced me to my knees into the soft soil. My knee caps crashed into the ground, a green shrub snapping from the the new weight. My hands fell limply at my sides as the waves of despair washed over me before I could even contain them. It was hopeless. I could not find her. Who knows how long I had been traveling in circles in this God forsaken forest. I had failed. Failed to stop her death once again. Why did I have that freaking vision if I still could not stop what is to come? I was so angry at the world for even being here. I was angry at fate for damning me so. I was angry at being utterly alone in this hell hole. But worst of all I was angry that my fury was receding and in its place was all those emotions that tore you up on the inside. Without thinking my fingers twitched for the gun that rested at my hip. Numbly, I removed the strap and pulled the weapon out of its case. My forefinger ran over the metal edge of the trigger while my thoughts bounced around in my head. It was very much like two sides of my body were fighting against each other. One side full of logic and reasoning, while the other full of fear and illusions of what is to come. Those conflicting thoughts continued to haunt me filling my entire being with regret and remorse for what I have done and what I eventually was going to do.

I stayed there for a long while. How long, I didn't know. I had no way to know. I stayed there on my knees letting the physical pain and emotional pain work its way through me hoping I would become so numb that I wouldn't care. My emotions ran their course, flaring up to the point where the sobs threatened to escape me. Every time I thought of her and Kankuro, a new wave of agony replaced the previous one. I wanted to stop feeling, to die, for anything to happen to cause this emotional agony to leave me. But the relief I sought for never came, just the dawning acceptance of my situation. My breathing eventually slowed at some point back and I was breathing almost normally. My heart rate was slower but still no where normal. How could I be calm? I was smack dab in the middle of hell. Logic began to replace my erratic thoughts as I tried to pick of the pieces of what was left of me. I wasn't me anymore; the person I found was nothing but a shell of what I used to be. This reality was so much worse than the vision. I still had her in the vision and by the time I actually killed someone, I died right afterwards. I wanted to be the emotionless rock as everyone saw me as. It would be easier if I was. Breathing out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I carefully returned the gun back to my side and clicked the hostler strap back over the hilt. A small smile of depression spread across my features and I moved my now stiff joints to a standing position.

"Twice today. Twice today I contemplated suicide." I told myself trying to believe the words of what I almost had done.

I was utterly alone in these woods and had the survival chance of that of a blind and deaf deer and yet I still couldn't bring myself to end my suffering. I may never find my way out of these woods, perhaps even die of starvation. Sighing in acceptance on my damned existence, I picked a random direction and wandered through the brush. Twigs snapped and leaves crunched under my feet, but still I made no move stealth like. It was at the point to where I just didn't care anymore. The death the infected would bring would be a blessing. My hands touched the rough bark of many oaks and evergreens while I felt my way around the trees trying to not face plant into one. I stumbled and shambled around aimlessly like I was one of them. Perhaps I was, there was nothing left for me here.

The wandering became second nature to me. I was so used to aimlessly navigating the woods that nothing really surprised me.  
>A shrub sticking out from the ground caught my foot and I stumbled forward hitting a tree, sending pain to my chest at the movement. I glared into the darkness at the brush before my sense of touch brought up a abnormality in the tree I was leaning against. My fingers dragged along the oak and I found it was wet. I stopped immediately feeling the texture between my two fingers. It was too thick to be water but too thin to be tree sap. I raised my fingers to my nose and took a whiff of iron. I dropped my hand to my side slowly and tilted my head to look at the tree. My lips turned over in a frown for I recognized the tree. It was the one I climbed up into when the infected first began to chase us and the very same one I left blood behind on. In the end I had been traveling in circles. I didn't miss the stab of pain I felt when the realization hit me that I could have walked past what was left of Kankuro and never even known it. The overwhelming want to curl up against the tree and just die was strong. Yet, I pushed off against the tree and headed in the direction to where I knew would lead me back to the road.<p>

Was it some slim hope that I hoped my friends had returned to save us? Or was it the fact I couldn't give up despite of everything? I would never know, but I resumed my staggered walk back to where this all started. It wasn't long before I hit the tree line and stepped out into the clearing that faced the road. I don't know if I was expecting the cars to be there, hell I was even expecting the infected to be there waiting to rush me. The road and the trees around it were empty. Absolutely nothing moved, just the slight sway of the trees in the wind. My feet came in contact with the pavement as I stepped up on the road and faced the direction of the military barricade. I could even barely see the skid marks Kiba left when he ditched us and left us for dead. I turned to look back at the treelike remembering those who went in and never came out, before some unknown force compelled me to turn away and walk down that road towards home.

* * *

><p>The gravel shifting was the music that played to me as I staggered down the dark road. Every now and then, my foot would slide on the road and cause some of the loose asphalt to roll away. The sky was still pitch black and the moon was the only light that cast its ominous glow on the trees. Here I was, looking like the part of the defeated solider, staggering back home. The looming fear that had surround me was gone and in its place an awful depression. I didn't worry about the infected hearing me. I hadn't thought of finding the others, Tenten, or even Kankuro since I began the journey down the road. I didn't allow myself to. The only goal I had now was to walk down this road until it ended. Or better yet until I was ended.<p>

The barricade was close up ahead, I realized. I could see the dark outline of the wall and the barbed wire set up to act as a defense to stop the infected from scaling over the wall. It would be hopeless; I already knew how that ended. There were no lights, no helicopters, no soldiers, and most of all no sound. It was dead quiet where it had once been bustling with activity. The closer I got to the wall, the more I could see clearly. A small excitement filled me when I saw three cars pulled over on the shoulder of the road a few hundred meters from the wall. The Suburban, FJ Cruiser, and Cadillac were all abandoned. All the doors of the Cadillac were thrown wide open as if the occupations left in a rush. The FJ was in the same condition I noted as I passed by the Cadillac. I glanced inside the car that once held Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. The vehicles were empty. No evidence that they had ever been there. The gun bag was gone as well. Sighing, I moved on to the Toyota FJ. The passenger window was shattered and the door thrown open. The car's door ajar beeping was still going off. But like the Cadillac the car was empty as well. So Temari and Shikamaru got out as well.

I moved to Kiba's Suburban that should have held three more but left with only one. All doors on the car were shut closed. I moved closer to the car and wrapped my hand around the back passenger door. Tugging, I pulled the door open which activated the automatic lighting to the inside of the vehicle. The light blinded my non-adjusted eyes for a split second before the reflex that watered my eyes kicked in. My eyes narrowed against the light, I searched the back of the car. On the floor board, I found the officer's cap which brought memories back of Kiba wearing it and my head lying in Tenten's lap. I didn't expect the new pain that flooded me as I put the cap back over my head and brought it right over my eyes. My eyes glanced to the front of the Suburban only to find it abandoned like every other car. A small vibrating sensation was making a small noise in the passenger's seat. Reaching over the seat, careful to mind my ribs, my hand grasped a cell phone. Picking it up to be level with my eyes I noticed that the alarm was going off. The screen read, "_Countdown to Hell on Earth._" My fingers tightened around the cellular phone at the time the alarm went off. Two minutes ago. The infection had already hit the city we had came from. I pressed a button that ended the alarm and dropped the phone in the floor board. Shaking my head sadly, I backed out of the car and closed the door. I gave one last remorseful look at the three cars before continuing on my way to the barricade.

It didn't take long to get to the wall from the cars. I stepped over a fallen piece of coiled barbed wire and entered the kill zone. Bodies of the older and newer infected covered the pavement. Some were trapped in the metal hooks of the barbed wire, their arms reaching out towards the wall. Many others littered the ground, bullet holes decorating their bodies. The ground was still wet with their infected blood. Some still moved, their bodies tangled in the wire but brains still functioning. I kept moving though. Never really trying to stop and look at them. The gate was thrown open by force by the outside from what I could tell. I walked through the twisted metal of what used to be the gate that had been thrown off its hinges. The first thing I noticed was that the infected were not the only dead on this side. Soldiers slain in combat littered the pavement. One man closest to me had his legs ripped from his person; his eyes wide open in terror. Another soldier was impaled by a metal bar close to the inside of the wall. By his position it was easy to tell he was standing on top of the wall and something caused him to step back falling to his death. Empty bullet shells from assault rifles and machine guns added to the scene of a glorious battle. There was no smell of rotting flesh and however horrible it may be that was a good sign. The battle was not too long ago.

I stepped over a man with his throat ripped out and searched for any sign that the others had made it past this far. I won't lie. I was searching for their bodies. I remembered their clothing and searched for anything not camouflage or army green. A groaning noise alerted my senses. My line of sight was directed to a soldier whose guts were lying out in front of him in his own arms. He twitched and I knew at one the poor bastard was still alive. I approached him and kneeled down to see his face that was covered by his combat helmet. His eyes fluttered and he stared at me with such pain filled irises. His young face was covered with dirt, sweat, and the tinting of dried blood. Brown hair stuck out from his helmet and I couldn't continue to gage his appearance for he looked too much like Kankuro did when I killed him. The young solider tried moving his right arm and I stopped him by grabbing his forearm.

"It's alright." I told him knowing what he was trying to do.

Blood formed at the corner of his mouth as he struggled to speak. "M-Major...I'm...s-sorry...sir." His voice broke with each syllable.

Remembering how I must look to this man, I smiled a small smile full of sadness. "You did alright, son. I'm proud of you."

His lips twitched into a smile that came out more like a grimace. I was beginning to ask him if he had seen some teenagers get through the blockade but the light was already leaving his eyes. He was dead in the next second. I withdrew my hand that was holding his arm and stood up. My eyes leaving his still form, I surveyed the rest of the decimated blockade. It had become a graveyard of those dead and dying. With no leads, I had no choice but to search the entire area for any indication of my friends' whereabouts. I left the dead soldier and headed towards a room that was attached to the wall of the blockade. It was most likely a command post and it caught my interest. I shuffled over to the make-shift building my face grave remembering the things I saw tonight. The very things that I would never forget for as long as I lived. I wanted nothing more than to let mercy come and wash away what I've done.

Just as I neared the door, I heard shuffling on the inside. My hand reached for my weapon instinctually. A chair shifted on the inside of the room as I undid the strap of the protective case of my side arm. My fingers clenched the hilt in my hand while I pulled the gun out. The door swung open from the inside and a figure stepped out. Reacting faster then he, I slammed the butt of my gun into its head and wrapped my fingers of my other hand around its neck. A moan of pain from it and I slammed the thing against the wall of the building. Clicking the firing pin back, I pointed the gun to its head.

"Please don't kill me!" The figure screamed. "I didn't know if any the military survived!" He pleaded.

It took seconds for the realization to dawn on me that the person in my hand was not infected, let alone military. I narrowed my eyes up at the man from under my cap trying to see his face and what I saw made me wish it was the infected.

"Kiba." I drawled slowly not releasing him but rather my grip tightening.

"Sir, I don't know you. How do you know my name?" He freaked and struggled in my grasp, not realizing who held him.

My fury surfaced. "Already forgotten me, huh, Kiba? Surely you have not forgotten those you left for dead." I told him lifting up my head for him to see me.

"Neji?!" He relaxed for a second. "I thought you-"

"Shut up!" I snarled pressing his back farther into the brick of the wall. "Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" I hissed shoving the gun to his temple.

He cringed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you guys.. I just was so scared. I panicked. Come on Neji." He pleaded.

"Is that all you have to fucking say?!" I yelled. "Kankuro is dead because of you and I got his blood on my fucking hands." I shoved him harder against the wall. "She's dead too, you know. I tried. I tried and you go and fuck it all up."

"They're dead..?" He whimpered his eyes wide with fear not from their deaths but me.

"Do you know what he said to me before I put a bullet through his head?!" I leaned in putting my face real close to his. "He begged me to not leave him, he said that I promised. He begged that I would not let them get him." My knuckles were turning white from the pressure I was using.

"Neji... I didn't mean for that to happen..." Kiba said his voice breaking.

"What did you think would happen?!" My finger moved to the trigger of the gun. "You left us for dead with dozens of infected on our back! I should kill you right now for what you have done, you selfish prick."

A cocking sound of a rifle was heard behind me as the barrel of a cold metal gun was pressed to my back. My eyes narrowed at the sensation while my lips pressed into a thin line.

"Drop the gun, Neji." A familiar voice told me.

"Why should I, Shikamaru?" I asked venom dripping from my lips, my eyes still boring into Kiba's.

I should have been jumping for joy for finding my friends. But I wasn't. I wasn't even relieved. I wanted Kankuro back, I wanted Tenten back; and that wasn't going to happen. I wanted someone to share my pain. I needed for someone to be responsible so I could do something. Anything to ease my suffering. I needed someone to blame for my own faults and failure to protect them from their fate. And who a better outlet than the one who abandoned his own friends for his own survival?

A shuffling of feet and he was closer behind me. "This is not you, Neji.."

"You wouldn't know what it was like Shikamaru. He left us for dead, don't you understand that?" I told him, my voice still rough with emotion. "You traitor." I hissed to Kiba.

"We know, Neji. When we found out he had ditched you three we were pissed too. Hell, Sasuke tried to kill him first. But we realized it would accomplish nothing Neji. It would only make us monsters like those chasing us." He said.

"You have no idea. Those things chased us into the woods and we got separated." My voice broke. "I climbed a tree and hid as they changed course and went after Tenten. I even couldn't breathe to keep up with both of them to make sure nothing would happen.." My eyes rotated to gaze at Shikamaru. "I found Kankuro in a ditch.." My voice was eerily calm. "His leg was broken and he could walk on his own. I supported his weight knowing full well if we got rushed I couldn't save us both." My eyes squeezed shut at the memory. "The infected caught or scent or something, I don't know, and found us. I tried to get him into a tree, but he couldn't climb and they were gaining." I turned to Kiba at this point wanting him to hear every single word. "I took this very gun and blew his brains out the back of his head sparing him the coming death."

"Neji.." Shikamaru started his voice unsure.

"I couldn't find Tenten. I was traveling in circles and it was only by some sheer coincidence I found my way back to the road. And here I am." I finished with sarcasm.

Silence followed my declaration before one of us spoke.

"Put down the gun, Neji. This is not what they would have wanted."

"We don't know what they would have wanted because they're dead, Shikamaru. Because of _him_.." I added the fight leaving my voice.

Shikamaru sensing the danger passing began to lower his weapon from my back as a sign of good faith. I removed the gun from Kiba's temple and put the weapon back in my hostler. My eyes never left the ones of Kiba's. My hand still on his neck, I withdrew my body from his no longer pinning him up against the wall. My fingers loosened from his neck then slowly I completely released him from my hold. Kiba's face was relieved that he was spared, but I wasn't done with him yet. My right had clenched into a fist and I drove my fist into his face knocking him to the pavement. He yelped with pain as he crashed to the ground, his hand on his face where I struck him.

I turned away from him to face Shikamaru who watched on with morbid curiosity.

"I had to get that out." I explained and my best friend nodded shrugging his shoulders.

"Understandable." He added.

Taking a deep breath trying to clear my thoughts, I pushed my pity for myself to the back of my mind. "Where are the others..?" I asked hesitantly, curious to why Shikamaru and Kiba are alone.

"There are down the road hiding out in a abandoned guard tower. When the fighting broke out, we used the chaos to cover our movements into the blockade." Shikamaru explained. "We were discussing our next move when Sasuke suggested we find a map of the area. Kiba and I volunteered to go here to find said map."

Kiba rose from the ground still rubbing his bruising face. He took a wide circle around me and stopped by Shikamaru.

"I found the map and was leaving when you ambushed me." Kiba glowered.

I rolled my eyes still annoyed with him and tried to push away all thoughts about him that lead to his death. "Has anyone else come through this blockade besides me?" I asked.

"No." Shikamaru spoke up. "You're the first living person we've seen."

So, Tenten never made it here and probably never will. The depression that had hidden because of my discovery was beginning to show itself again. I really left her behind in those woods. The logic part of my brain hoped she was dead. If she was dead, she wouldn't be alone and scared in that infected invested forest. Her living through something like that was something I would never be able to forgive myself over.

"Let's get back to the others." Kiba said, his feet already moving away to the direction of the road.

Shikamaru stayed put watching me with those eyes of his. "You coming Neji?" He asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

I tried to understand why he was so calm. I knew Kiba was trying to act indifferent because it was his own actions that caused the deaths of two people. He was hurting and was doing a very good job of not showing it. Shikamaru was a different story. He was not involved in the incident, so why wasn't he irate with Kiba or dejected with the loss if two friends. It was then I figured out he was acting calm on the outside so I wouldn't freak out. He was trying to be the stable figure that I could rely on since I was not in my right mind. And I probably would never be again.

He gave me a reassuring smile as if reading my thoughts and tilted his head motioning to the direction Kiba was going. I nodded my head slowly almost reluctantly and followed him towards the road.


	7. Bittersweet Melody

**Pathogen**

**Chapter Seven: Bittersweet Melody**

**AN: Sorry for the long wait to those still with this story. Pathogen will still remain in standby, sorry for any inconveniences.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pathogen<strong>

"What were your last orders that you can remember?"

"I can't be positive sir.." The soldier breathed out, his lips quivering as he tried to speak. "The captain told us to meet at rendezvous point delta.." His eyes closed before he was shaken awake by my hand.

"Stay awake until I dismiss you, understood?" I ordered staring down at him from my kneeled position.

Blood rolled down from his nose as he made a raspy breath of air. "I'm trying..sir.."

"I need to know the next plan of action you were going to pursue. Do you know what the next step was if the containment were to fail?" I urged him again.

The small veins in the soldier's eyes were beginning to turn a midnight black color while I noticed the signs of infection papered on his skin and wounds. It wouldn't be long now. He was seconds away from becoming the very thing that he feared. It wasn't good enough. I needed to know what he knew.

"We were going to re-group, Major; and fall back to a new front line in order to establish an assault force..." He coughed, closing his eyes in pain.

When his eyes opened again, they weren't his own. His time had run out and so had my luck with finding out what the military were planning to do. I withdrew my pistol from its place at my hip and placed the muzzle against his forehead. His pupils dilated as he made no move to get away from the danger I posed to him. I never blinked, choosing to remain in consistent eye contact. His hand came up to cling to my sleeve of my other hand that was currently keeping him down. My finger barely pressed the trigger before he shuddered and the light left his eyes. His hand that was holding on me relaxed and fell to his side ungracefully. As the soldier fell limp, I leaned back and returned my weapon to its previous place at my side. The man's physical body had gave way before the infection could spread to his brain and completely turn him. I sighed in irritation at the dead man before me. Another one down, making this soldier the third to die before any new knowledge could be gained.

"Neji! What are you doing?" Shikamaru called just now coming into view.

He stopped beside me as I stood up wiping my hands on my dark pants.

"Was he alive?" He asked me, inspecting the body.

"No. I just thought he was moving and was wrong." I lied before turned to where Kiba was walking a few feet away. "It was nothing, let's keep going."

I stepped over a fallen body completely ignoring how Shikamaru gave me a questioning look before motioning which direction to go as we continued towards where my friends awaited my surprise return. He fell into step behind me as did the traitor, Kiba. I wouldn't say I was being heartless towards that soldier and the other ones I have spoken with. I was just running out of patience. No new information was being offered and all I had to go on was that forsaken vision that did nothing to save me or anyone else for that matter. I had already lost Tenten and Kankuro. I had even lost the part of me that had ever was and had ever been happy. And to finish it all off, I was losing hope at even making it out of this mess alive; if not by the infection then my own hand.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit." A voice barked. "You're alive?!"<p>

My heated glare silenced Naruto as Sakura came running up to me flinging her arms around my neck in a panicked manner. Her short stature ungracefully yanked me down a foot to her level. Temari slowly approached to do the same, wrapping the already clinging girl in a half hug with me. The awkward hug was beginning to make my skin crawl. My eyes twitched in irritation as I was forced lower to the ground despite resisting the pull. The blonde idiot who spoke before rose to his feet to join in but one icy glare from me set him reeling to sit back down. Kiba, who had avoided me up until this point, edged out of the reunion circle. His eyes were downcast and thoughts were otherwise occupied.

True to Shikamaru's word, they were hiding out in a guard tower. Windows were blown out and debris scattered as if the previous occupants left it a hurry. Sasuke was standing near the open window, a assault rifle relaxed in his hands as he regarded me with interest. His eyes gave away the question they all were probably asking, how in the hell is he still alive? Naruto was sitting next to him, a shotgun between his legs and his eyes watching me, still debating whether or not to approach me. Shikamaru moved behind me in order to close the door to our make shift haven. The door creaked before closing with a rusty slam. The noise caused everyone to jump except Shikamaru and I.

I carefully removed myself from the arms that held me like a human pretzel and addressed the group.

"As you can probably see... I'm the only one who returned. Kankuro and-" I couldn't bring myself to say her name, "-everyone else is dead."

My words were final and detached. Bluntly put, I did not try to ease them in to the cold hard facts. They were shocked, but a part of them had come to expect an outcome like this; for it was not every day you abandon three of your friends who are surrounded by monsters with no chance of escape. Expected good to come out of it would be thoughts of an insane individual if not a delusional one. Hell, I must of looked like some kind of ghost returning from the grave. Tch. I rolled my eyes in my head. A grave they made for me.

I took a seat on some metal box in the room and removed the officer's cap to run a hand through my hair. Leaning back to the touch of my fingers, I attempted to quell the shaking of my hand. It hit me then that I didn't really care much for their reactions. I was desensitized. Well, I guess I didn't really care much about anything anymore. Kankuro's gone. Tenten's gone. The whole 'save your friends' plan was gone. I did my best to remind myself constantly of those three facts. I suppose what they said about Murphy's Law was true, I mused, anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. My fingers left my head and curled tightly into a fist in my lap. Damn useless vision. Damn infection. God, I'm sick of all this shit already.

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto had shouted breaking the silence as he tackled Kiba to the ground.

I watched with tired eyes while Naruto landed a right hook to the brunette's face. My own anger had dispelled. Yea, I was still furious but the fight had left me. With a clatter the blonde's shotgun fell to the floor while his raven haired companion put his own weapon down to come to the aid of Kiba. Sasuke and Shikamaru worked on pulling the two apart as curses flew back between each other. Two minutes were wasted on unsuccessful attempts to do so. Pulling the two apart proved to be futile so Sasuke aimed a well-placed kick to Naruto's side.

"Stop! Naruto, it will not change anything!" Sasuke ordered.

The stoic teenager grabbed Naruto's arms and yanked them behind his back when the blonde shied away from the kick he received.

The blonde struggled against his hold. "No, but it will make me feel better!"

"May I remind you.." Shikamaru interrupted. "..that we are still out in the open and I don't want the infected to hear us."

That realization dropped on them silenced the two sparring boys and the silent brunette on the floor.

"Speaking of which, what now?" Sakura demanded. "Our path to get out of here is destroyed and we have no choice but to head back to the city." She hissed. "Where I might add, is swarming with infected by now!"

Sasuke released Naruto and stalked back over to his previous spot mumbling about how fucked they were.

"Great, just great." Naruto muttered rubbing his arm where he was being held.

"We could try the second option." Temari interjected. "The lake house."

Naruto nodded vigorously. "That could work, right Neji?!" His head darted in my direction.

My hand curled around my military cap and put it back snugly on my head before pulling over my eyes. I leaned back into the metal that I was seated on in a relaxed position.

"Don't know and don't care." I responded.

A pan that was lying around was hit as someone jumped to their feet.

"What the hell do you mean you don't care?!" A voice snarled.

It was a deep tone and had to belong to none other than Sasuke.

"I mean what I said. I don't care." I clarified. "Make your plans or what not but leave me out of it."

Everyone would win. I wouldn't make plans that would get people killed and they wouldn't have to die on my order. Perfect idea right?

"So that's it, huh? You're just going to leave us to figure it out while you give up?!" He continued.

My lips formed a frown as I raised the cap away from my eyes. "Well, it didn't stop all of you from leaving Kankuro, Tenten, and I to figure it out." I spat sarcastically.

"That's different! We didn't-!" I cut Naruto off.

"Oh, bite me, Naruto. All of you took off like bats out of hell." I hissed in anger. "You never even came back when you realized your mistake." I rolled the last word off my tongue. "So you can take your apologies and 'I'm sorrys' and shove it. Leave me the hell out of anything you guys plan. Better yet, just leave me here when you do decide what you are going to do because it wouldn't be like you haven't done it before!" I snapped.

"Neji-" Sakura started.

"Fuck off." I told her before turning my attention elsewhere.

A long sigh followed as Shikamaru looked back and forth between us. He took a long, lingering look outside the window from the guard tower before turning towards us his posture stiffening.

"It's been a long night." The lazy boy began. "I, for one, don't want to make any decisions on unclear minds much less travel at night where our cover and sight will be limited. I propose we barricade ourselves in that house right up that hill." He suggested pointing to said house. "Plan our next course of action and then execute it in the morning."

The others glanced around as if just now noticing how exposed they were. Idiots. Naruto rose to his feet and dragged Sakura up to stand with him as well. He reached down to grab his shotgun and with a flick of his fingers the safety was off. Sakura tugged a pistol out of the waist band of her pants and followed Naruto to the door.

"Hmm." I thought out loud.

I've seen two assault rifles: Shikamaru and Sasuke carried one. And two pistols: Sakura and me. Finally the shotgun that Naruto carried. That meant we were missing a gun, an assault rifle to be exact.

"Where is the other assault rifle?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrow.

Sasuke stopped at the door before opening it, surprised that I was still talking to them.

"It was chaos when we got here." Shikamaru imputed for the group. "One of those things jumped on me and ripped the gun from my hands. It was lost in the chaos as we retreated to a safe area." He rolled his shoulders a bit. "Temari gave me hers." He finalized motioning to the gun in his hands.

It sounded like he was going to add something else but decided against it. Sasuke pushed open the door and raised his gun, searching the blackness before nodding his head to the rest of us. He stepped out the door followed by Sakura and Naruto. Kiba was close behind them leaving Temari and Shikamaru with me.

"You coming?" He asked.

A sigh left my lips. "In time. Just give me a moment." My eyes closed for a lingering second. "I'll meet you up there."

"We'll wait outside then." Shikamaru said and pushed Temari out the door before I could protest.

Damn him and his stubbornness. I didn't need someone to babysit me. I leaned back further into the cold metal and allowed what I had been holding back to overcome me. A single tear ran down my cheek and fell to the floor. More soon followed to where I had no control over them, just like my lack of control over the situation. I threw my head back and cried. Cried for the unfairness of it all. Cried for the pain in my chest, physical and emotional. Cried for Kankuro. Cried for losing Tenten. And cried for myself for having to burden so much of the pain. My hands were clenching and unclenching over and over again. It was one of the moments that we as humans all have had, where the emotional trauma felt as if it was pressing down on you and hammered down on your chest. You didn't just want the suffering to end but rather everything stop all together. You are tired. Tired of life just as I am. And most saddening of all, you realize that somewhere along the way you lost who you once were and just an empty shell remains. Or that's what you want to happen-to feel nothing. Yet, the pain is still strong, fresh and a never ending nightmare for as long as you are still breathing.

Through the haze that clouded my mind, I began to wonder why the hell I even joined back up with my friends. I should have been cursed to wander by myself. I should have never left that forest. I should have stayed there and died there like I was supposed to. Half of me wanted to go back and abandon my friends as they had abandoned me, but the other half of me wanted to cling to them. Despite everything, they were still alive and I was cursed by god knows what to remain as witness to their eventual deaths. It didn't matter where I go, death would follow; sparing only me it seemed.

The tears eventually subsided but the pain never lessened. I took a shaky breath before deeming myself physically ready to go back out there to face god knows what. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I wiped the trail the tears made the best I could before coming to a stand in front of the door. I pulled the door open to what would have been a welcoming sight if not for our surroundings. Shikamaru and Temari made true their promise and had waited for me, but even more surprising so did everyone else. They stood in a broken circle waiting. They offered me small, sad smiles before beginning to walk towards our new destination. One stayed behind crouched down and when I narrowed my eyes I saw that it was Shikamaru's girlfriend. Temari pushed her hand down on the wall of the guard tower posting something there. I approached behind her to see what it was. It was a note written in her hand writing. She turned and gave me a reassuring grin.

"I know what you're thinking but Neji never give up hope. It's all we have left now." She told me before standing and walking away so I could read what she left behind.

_Tenten,_

_Your friends were here. Neji found his way back to us after searching for you. We are heading to the house a little ways up._

An arrow was draw pointing in the direction.

_I hope this note finds you well and leads you back to us. Once we decide where we are going another will be waiting for you in the house._

_-Temari_

I pulled my eyes away from the slightly cursive writing. So, it seems Shikamaru told them of what really happened. I wonder if he told them how it went down and how I killed Kankuro? I'd probably get my answer soon enough by their reaction to me. Maybe they'll tip toe around me as if I'm some unstable mental patient. With mild indifference I shrugged at the thought before joining our short trek to the house.

* * *

><p>The walk up here was uneventful which surprised me. I mean, come on there are infected everywhere by now and we make it to the house with no problems? Just my luck to when I really don't care if I live or die, there are no infected around; but god forbid when I do want to survive, danger is lurking around every corner. We were now all in the living room of the house and surprise, surprise there was no one here. Naruto and Sakura sat together on a moth eaten couch that should have been replaced years ago. Shikamaru was casually leaning against the wall near the fireplace brushing his fingers along the brick. Temari was in a leather chair placed in front of the TV that she had turned so it faced everyone else. Sasuke was seated in the middle of everyone on the coffee table looking pissed at Kiba who had occupied the last wooden chair in the room. Why he didn't just get one from the kitchen, I'll never know. I, on the other hand, was seated in a comfy armchair near a window away from everyone else keeping up my end of the bargain and not participating in the argument of where to go next.<p>

"No, you idiot. The bridge was blown. There is no way in hell I'm going back there." Sasuke remarked to Naruto.

"Fine then. What's your idea?" Naruto shot back. "Head to the lake house? We know how that ends!"

"That's an advantage!" Sasuke said.

"Like hell it is! We'll end up the same way!" Naruto yelled back, his reasoning going nowhere proving he was arguing just to argue.

"No, we won't, you dope." Sasuke snarled. "We just have to avoid what we did last time. God, even a brain dead monkey can figure that out at least." He added more to himself but Naruto still heard.

"Guys!" A voice interrupted. "We can think of a third option." Sakura tried to reason.

A snort. "Yea." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Like what?"

"Like staying here and not doing anything." A forlorn voice said.

I turned my head to glance over at Kiba who had spoken.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked quietly.

Kiba crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive position. "What I mean is we had to go to the lake house because we were trying to get out of the city. But we are not in the city right now. We are in the country side. So what is the point in leaving? Our survival chance is better if we stay here and barricade ourselves in."

"He may have a point.." Temari said with surprise.

"Tch." I snorted at the stupid idea.

"What?" Sasuke asked in annoyance. "I thought you weren't participating in this conversation?"

"I'm not." I hissed. "It's just a stupid idea to barricade ourselves in a location that has no natural defenses or resources."

I turned back away from them and continued with my staring outside the window. The discussion picked back up again after a few seconds of awkwardness that was brought on by my outburst.

"Neji's right. We can't stay here." Shikamaru dead panned.

A mock laugh. "Then where?" Sasuke said. "Risk our luck with the lake house again?"

"Yes." Sakura responded just as Naruto responded with a "No."

They glanced at each other before breaking off in their own little side argument. They were getting louder and louder with their reasoning for each side was too stubborn to give any ground to the other.

"I still don't see why we can't stay here." Kiba was talking to no one in particular. "We could go out and search for supplies, then just hold up here and wait for this whole shit infection to blow over."

"Blow over, Inuzuka?" Sasuke huffed. "This isn't going to blow over, ever. If anything it's going to get worse."

"Well, I'm not going to the lake house. I die remember?" Kiba responded sarcastically.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You would be dead now if Neji never convinced us. Oh! And you would be dead if Shikamaru let Neji blow your brains out!"

I raised an eyebrow at the jab towards Kiba. So, Shikamaru told them that part as well.

"This is all riding on a vision." Kiba chided him. "Remember?! It could be a fluke."

"Oh, yes!" Naruto jumped in and waved his arms motioning to the area around him. "Because all of this all happened by coincidence, right?" He glared at Kiba.

I personally didn't even know what to think anymore concerning my 'vision'. I was the one who had it and still couldn't believe that this shit was still really happening. I almost wanted to wake up and realize it was some horrible dream. But you don't ever get what you want. Whatever this was, turned out to be real in the end. Hell, I didn't even believe what I saw was a vision anymore. Nothing made any sense. If it was a vision, I should have been able to force a different outcome. Yet, here I am still stuck with a bad hand with the only options left to fold or raise my luck.

"I think we should try the lake house." Temari said speaking to only Shikamaru despite me being able to hear her no matter how far I sat away. "Think about it, Shikamaru, it has everything Neji said a safe zone needs to have and if I know Tenten, it's the first place she'll head to find us."

What an idiotic thing to hope for. Even if she did manage to make it out alive, she is unarmed and under no condition can travel miles to a location she only heard me describe. She would have no idea where to go much less be able to go at it alone. And who was I kidding anyway? There was no way she got out of those woods alive. The infected were hot on her trail. I even barely made it out alive and I was armed. If it had not been for me shooting Kankuro causing the infected to be distracted by a warm body, I would be dead by now. What a sacrifice, I thought in self-pity. He secured my survival the moment he proved he would be unable to go on. Damn him. It should have been me with the broken leg in that ravine. But no, like in that damn 'vision' I survived to deal with the aftermath of everyone else's and my own actions.

I rose to my feet, not even glancing at my friends around me.

"I'm heading upstairs." I started up the wooden steps. "Call me when you guys do decide what to do."

The steps groaned in protest under my weight as I made my way up leaving them to fight among themselves.

* * *

><p>The room I decided to make my current home was nothing special. A single queen bed with grey and black comforter with a matching sheet set. On the more creepy side, a grandfather clock was parked near the door. Also, a couple of Chester draws were pushed up against the walls and a nice, small desk was shoved under a large window. The desk that I was now seated at as I absentmindedly drummed my fingers against the wood. Oh yea, how could I forget? A hunting rifle sat up against the desk that I had found while rummaging through the closet. I had toyed with idea of point the muzzle in my mouth and pulling the trigger but decided against it. Granted I really wasn't suicidal but the thought still came up. Kinda like when you hold a knife and think, 'if I slashed my wrist right now, would it be enough to kill me'? Everyone has had a thought like that and if not, they are a liar. So now instead of ending this long struggle early, I was digging through some drawers at the moment. To plead my case, I wasn't searching for stuff to steal. I was merely looking for a map or something that could pinpoint where we were at. I may not want to help decide where we are going but I'll be damned if I knowingly allow them to drag me off somewhere that will get us killed. Because then it would still be my fault if I did nothing to stop it. I was beginning to realize it didn't matter what I do or don't do, somehow I'm always going to blame myself.<p>

Annoyed with my pestering thoughts, I flicked a pencil off the desk before reaching for the rifle. I supposed I might as well keep guard for one and watch for any danger: human or not. I rose the scope to my eyes after shoving the window open despite several unsuccessful attempts. The night sky was particularly dark tonight. Partly because we were located in the country and partly because everything looked bleak and dark to me now. The scenery was pretty boring: fields of grass, corn stalks in the distance, and a lone tractor forgotten in the field adjacent to the house we occupied. I took the owners of this house's rifle and adjusted the scope as I peered out into the darkness through the lens. With my left hand I tuned the scope making the image clear as day to where I could see the corn stalks sway with each breeze. It was almost eerie. There were no animals, or bugs making noises, just dead silence. I watched with zero interest but froze just as I was about to lower the weapon. There was a road cutting through the stalks. It was paved and could easily be missed if you weren't sure it was there. But that wasn't the only thing about it that commanded my attention. It was the fact that I knew this road. It was the road we used in my vision before we abandoned our cars. Naruto and Sakura had ended up dying shortly after too in the corn stalks. And now that I thought about it, corn stalks had surrounded us on all sides like this road was. Dear Lord, my blood ran cold as I realized what had caught my interest. My mind went into overdrive as my brain replayed a scene I remember all too well. I can see the vision version of me climbing out of the Hummer that was forced to a stop. Shikamaru soon joining me as he bent down to look at the blown tire. His hand yanking a piece of metal out of the rubber and offering it up to me as we made the decision to flee into the cornfields. That metal that stopped us was a bullet and my scope was aimed in the direction in which to blow out a tire of the imaginary Hummer that would have been there as in the vision. The lineup was perfect with no obstacle in the way. The trajectory line was creepily accurate to where it frightened me. A thousand scenarios ran through my mind to the point I came to a frightening conclusion. I had no doubt. The gun that had shot us in the vision came from this location; more accurately where I was sitting now.

A sudden thought bombarded my mind. With crazed haste I pulled the clip back on the rifle to empty the chamber and a bullet flew out onto my palm. I raised the bullet to my line of sight as the moonlight illuminated its qualities: rounded edges, hollow point, and metallic silver in color. I swear to god I could see Shikamaru holding the same bullet up for me to see for this bullet looked just like the one in my vision.

The clock tolled in the room causing me to jump and drop the offending metal as the hand signaled a new hour had been reached.

"Four'o'clock." I read out loud as the bullet rolled under the bed.

Funny that's right about the time we- I halted abruptly in my thought process.

"What the fuck?" I questioned in a panic.

That was around the time we had to abandon our cars in this location because someone had shot our tire out.

Nothing was making sense anymore. I had the gun that shot our tire out in the vision in my hands and I am currently in the spot at the exact time too that it occurred. Nothing was different from before so if we decided to go down the road like the vision, the tire would have been shot out. But, no one is here and I'm the one with the gun. So who the hell shot our tire out in the vision? And more importantly what changed to cause him not to be here at this exact moment?

That realization left one of two options. Option one being that something had indeed changed that caused a shift in outcome. This of course meaning that nothing was going to be the same as in the vision because what led up to the final scene never happened, thus the final outcome was void. We would be going in blind from here on out. But what could have caused a shift that infected outside forces? The only thing that was different was that Kankuro died and Sasuke survived as opposed to what happened in the vision where Sasuke died and Kankuro survived only to save us in the cornfields. Of course if Kankuro had been the one to shoot the gun at us in the vision it would explain why no one was here and why I had the gun because he was dead and thus couldn't carry out that part. What am I thinking?! Kankuro could not have shot the gun, it would not have given him enough time to rescue us. The only other wild card was that Sasuke was still alive but that would not have affected the outcome at all.

All this thinking lead to one thing, option two must be correct. Option two was that I was wrong about the entire vision. And that the vision of what would happen was not a vision at all. Despite it proving itself of predicting the general future of the world, it had many holes that made no sense whatsoever: Getting our tire shot out, me getting shot and falling off a bridge, flying a helicopter, finding out that I was immune at that research facility, making it to the lake house only to kill myself, leaving behind a note saying 'immune' despite the military who arrived burned my body and the letter. I mean what the actual hell? None of that made any sense. Why the hell would I leave a note behind before killing myself? I sighed in frustration, kicking the desk in front of me.

"Okay, Neji." I told myself out loud. "Let's piece this together with what you do know."

The infection happened just as it did in the 'vision'. This proves the dream/vision was not something my subconscious conjured up by itself. The fact that I'm sitting where someone shot our tire out in the vision connects the vision to real life. That being said, it must mean that something is important to why I'm the one sitting here with the gun that forced us to abandon our vehicles. Then what happened in my vision is supposed to be clues of some sort. But clues for what? Could it be metaphoric? Like I'm supposed to shoot something that changes our destination?

"No." I slapped my head. "That's just stupid."

Ok, then. Why the hell would I be the one to shoot the tire out? I lifted the scope once again to my eye to look at the spot we would have abandoned our cars.

"Let's see...if I wanted us to stop and abandon our cars in favor of running through some creepy ass cornfields, why would I do that?" I rationalized as I looked further up the road.

I stopped moving the rifle as I stared at the spot one, maybe two, miles ahead on the road. My eyes focused through the darkness of the night before my eyes widened and I dropped the rifle having it clatter to the floor. I jumped out of my chair sharply backing away from the window in horror nearly tripping on the chair as it fell back. My right hand clenched my heart as I tried in vain to steady my breathing. I heard someone coming up the stairs quickly, most likely to see what the hell was going on upstairs.

So, I was right. The vision and real life were connected, just not in the way I thought they were. The vision was not a prediction of what will happen or what could. It was a warning of what _needed_ to happen.


End file.
